White Ring
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: chap 10 apdet...Temukan dia dalam ruang kediaman milik si darah biru, di mana sosok Putri Merah terbaring hening menunggu. sasunaru. ikuzee!
1. Chapter 1

THE WHITE RING

Summary : White Ring. Akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Chapter 1 :

"Tou-san, jangan tinggayin Nalu. Nalu ingin ikut Tou-san."

"Nii-chan, Nalu mohon."

"Tou-saaan…Nii-chaann!!!! Jangan pelgiiiii…!!!"

"Tidaaaaakkkkkk!!!!"

Hosh..hosh..hosh..

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku. Nafasku terengah-engah. Ku cengkeram erat selimut yang membungkus tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. peluh tak kunjung berhenti membasahi pelipisku. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini mimpi itu selalu menghantuiku. Siapa mereka?? Lalu gadis kecil yang meronta-ronta di dekapan seorang wanita itu siapa?? Mengapa kedua lelaki itu meninggalkannya?? Mengapa wajahnya begitu familiar di mataku. Sosok kecil itu mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri. Rambut pirang panjangnya dan kedua bola mata biru sebiru langit itu. Atau mungkin gadis kecil itu memang diriku??

Uhh..!!! kepalaku sakiiittt!! Kenapa setiap aku ingin mencoba mengingat mimpi itu, kepalaku terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti terhimpit beban berat. Padahal belum satupun jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terjawab.

Uhh..aku tak mau meingatnya lagi. Sudah cukup.

Perlahan-lahan ku singkap selimutku. Aku beranjak menuju meja belajarku. Ku buka laci meja itu dan terpampang di sana sebuah cincin berwarna putih keperakkan. Ku telusuri lekat-lekat permukaan cincin itu. Kristal Sapphire berbentuk hati dikelilingi diamond Swarovski yang bersinar tepat di tengahnya. Dan di samping kiri kristal itu terukir sebuah huruf N dan di samping kanannya huruf K.

Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Yang ku tahu cincin itu sudah ada padaku sejak aku kecil. Sudah berulang kali ku pertanyakan perihal cincin itu kepada kedua orangtuaku. Tapi mereka diam, hanya menyuruh aku untuk menjaganya baik-baik. Aku makin tak mengerti dengan sikap mereka. Mungkin sekarang belum saat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya padaku. Aku yakin mereka akan mengungkapkannya suatu saat nanti.

Aku letakkan kembali cincin itu ke tempatnya semula. Ku tutup laci mejaku. Ku lirik jam beker di sudut meja.

05:00

Sudah pagi. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan mulai merapikan tempat tidurku. Pasti Kaa-san sudah bangun, lebih baik aku bantu Kaa-san menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

Namaku Uchiha Naruto, cewek berumur 16 tahun, kelas 1 SMAN 1 Konoha. Rambutku pirang keemasan dan mata sebiru laut. Cewek yang kelewat hiperaktif dan selalu optimis dalam hal apapun. Itu sich pendapat orang tentangku, tapi yach memang begitulah. Terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku berbeda. Bukankah seorang Uchiha itu identik dengan rambut hitam agak kebiruan dan bermata hitam. Tapi rambut dan mataku tidak seperti itu. Mungkin dulu pas waktu ibu hamil aku, ibu ngefans sama orang bule kali ya. Tapi walaupun aku berbeda, semua keluargaku sangat menyayangiku. Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun mempermasalahkannya.

"Ohayoo, Kaa-san…"

"Ohayoo, Naru-chan. Kok sudah bangun?"

"Iya. Naru pingin bantu Kaa-san nyiapin sarapan."

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum. Kaa-san cantik sekali kalau tersenyum. Oh ya beliau ini ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto. Aku sangat mengaguminya karena dia ibuku yang paliiing cantik dan baik.

"Nah, Naru-chan tolong siapkan piring di meja makan dan setelah itu bangunkan Nii-san ya" pintanya lembut.

"Siap Kaa-san!!" sambil menghormat ala tentara kepada komandan.

"Ok, sudah beres. Sekarang tinggal bangunin Nii-san."

Aku berlari menaiki tangga. Derap langkahku menimbulkan suara gaduh di koridor. Tapi kayaknya itu belum cukup untuk membangunkan si tukang tidur. Dan memang benar, ketika aku membuka pintu kamarnya, dia masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Aku pun menghampirinya dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, Nii-san ayo bangun. Nti telat ke sekolah lho."

Tapi hanya respon "Hn" yang ku dengar. Dia malah semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

'Huh, dasar tukang tidur.' Gerutuku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Nii-san ayo bangun dong" kali ini aku mulai menarik selimutnya yang tebal. Tapi dia juga ikut menariknya. Akhirnya terjadilah tarik-menarik selimut. Dan apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara (komentator mode on)..kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan tarik pertarikan ini. Dan yaakk Masuukkk!!!! –ditendang readers-

A/N : kembali ke laptop

Brettt!! Brukk!!

"Aah iittaii…"

Aku cekikikan menahan tawa melihat posisi jatuh Nii-san dengan tidak elitnya. Nii-san jatuh ke lantai dengan pantat dulu dan tertimbun dengan selimutnya sendiri. Berkutat ingin membebaskan diri dari jerat selimutnya yang tebal. Hi..hi..dia mirip sekali sama kucing yang dimasukkan dalam karung.

Karena saking asyik menertawainya, aku tak sadar kalau dia sudah bisa melepaskan diri.

Menyadari ada aura dingin yang menjalar di sekitarku, aku menghentikan tawaku.

0.o

"Awasss kauu…." Teriaknya marah.

"Kyaa… Kaa-san tolongin Naru. Ada pantat ayam lagi ngamuuukkkk!!"

Seketika aku melesat secepat kilat meraih kenop pintu, melihat Nii-san meraih bantal yang akan dilemparkannya ke arahku. Hei jangan salah, kakakku itu bisa semua martial arts lho dari taekwondo, karate dan banyak deh yang lainnya. Kalau lemparannya sampai mengenaiku, bisa pingsan seminggu aku dibuatnya.

Bakkk!! –anggap aja suara bantal + pintu-

Huff!! Tepat waktu aku menutup pintu.

Hii..Nii-san kalau marah menyeramkan sekali. Tadi itu kakakku, Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 17 tahun. Dia satu sekolah denganku tapi dia di tingkat 2. Walaupun dia itu tukang tidur tapi otaknya jenius lho.

****

Aku sudah mandi dan segera memakai seragam sekolahku. Ku kuncir tinggi rambutku yang panjang menjadi dua bagian. Tinggal memeriksa buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Ok, sudah lengkap semua. Ketika akan menyelempangkan tas sekolahku, aku teringat sesuatu.

'Hm..sepertinya ada yang tertinggal'

Ku buka laci meja belajarku. Ku ambil cincin itu. Ku jadikan sebagai liontin dan ku kalungkan di leherku. Walau aku belum mengetahui misteri tentang cincin itu, entah kenapa cincin itu memberi ketenangan tersendiri bagiku. Maka aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi.

Ah sudah jam 06:00. Aku segera turun ke meja makan.

"Ohayoo Nii-san…" sapaku ketika melihat Nii-san yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya dan tatanan rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam seperti biasanya. OMG, kenapa sich suka sekali dengan style itu. Tak pernah sekalipun kulihat dia dengan style yang lain. Tapi, ku akui, Nii-san semakin tampan dengan rambut pantat ayamnya. Tak heran banyak cewe yang ngefans sama dia. Kalau aku bukan adiknya, mungkin aku akan jadi salah satu fans girlnya. Hehh! Bicara apa aku ini. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang sempat melintas di benakku.

Dia sudah duduk di meja makan. Dan sedang sibuk mengunyah onigiri-nya.

"Hn." responnya singkat.

"Tou-san mana?" tanyaku karena tak melihat Tou-san.

"Hn."

Aku melirik sebal kepadanya.

"Huh.. dasar makhluk kurang kosakata."

Nii-san melirik sinis ke arahku. Hii,..tatapan tajam matanya itu membuatku merinding.

'Apa dia masih marah dengan insiden tadi pagi ya?'

"Tou-san sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Terdengar suara Kaa-san menyahut dari dapur sambil membawa dua kotak bento buat aku dan Nii-san.

"Naru-chan nanti berangkat sama Nii-san ya. Katanya selama dua bulan ini sering terjadi kasus-kasus kriminal. Jadi, Tou-san akan sering menghabiskan banyak waktu di kantor."

Tou-san, Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang inspektur polisi di kota Konoha ini. Entah kenapa Tou-san selalu heboh sendiri kalau menyangkut soal keselamatanku. Jadinya, kemanapun aku pergi, Tou-sanlah yang mengantarku. Sampai ke sekolahpun juga begitu. Pernah suatu kejadian saat aku masih SMP, Tou-san mengantarku ke sekolah dengan serombongan mobil polisi. Jelas saja hal itu sampai membuat gempar seluruh penghuni sekolah. Di kiranya ada teroris atau penjahat kelas kakap lagi keliaran bebas di lingkungan sekolah. Karena sekolah dan kantor Tou-san itu searah jadi Tou-san berangkat ke kantor sekalian mengantarku ke !!! Untung saja mereka mengerti setelah dijelaskan. Dasar Tou-san. Padahal aku ini kan bukan artis atau pejabat penting yang harus dikawal 24 jam penuh. Terkadang aku malu aku senang, mungkin itu salah satu bentuk kasih sayangnya padaku.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun, jaga Naru-chan baik-baik ya?"

"Kaa-san, Naru ini kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Naru kan udah 16 tahun. Naru udah kelas 1 SMA. Naru bisa jaga diri sendiri." Jawabku sambil menggembungkan pipi dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Suatu kebiasaan yang aku lakukan kalau aku lagi kesal.

"Iya iya.." kaa-san mengelus-elus rambutku

"Hmph..iya udah SMA tapi kelakuannya kaya anak TK." Sahut Nii-san dengan seringai ejekannya yang khas.

Muncul dua kedutan di pelipisku.

"Nii-saaannnn….."

Setelah pamit dengan Kaa-san, Nii-san langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Ittekimasu…." Teriaknya dari arah luar.

Aku pun segera melesat ke arah pintu menyusul Nii-san setelah berpamitan dengan Kaa-san.

"Nii-san, tunggu Naru."

"Ki o tsukete Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun." Teriak Kaa-san dari dalam rumah.

****

"Nii-san, jangan cepat-cepat jalannya." Aku terengah-engah mengimbangi langkah Nii-san.

"Hn."

"Nii-san, denger enggak sich." Teriakku kesal.

"Hn." Respon singkat seperti biasanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tak menghiraukan aku yang setengah berlari mengejarnya.

"Nii-san." Panggilku

"Kau berisik sekali, Dobe. Kita bisa telat kalau tidak cepat. Makanya sekali-kali jalan kaki kalau sekolah. Jangan manja." Jawabnya ketus ke arahku ketika langkah kami sejajar.

Memang selama ini aku selalu diantar mobil oleh Tou-san. Sedangkan Nii-san lebih memilih untuk jalan kaki daripada naik mobil Tou-san. Ya iyalah siapa juga yang mau berangkat sekolah pake mobil polisi. Kalau saja Tou-san tidak memaksaku, aku lebih suka jalan kaki.

"Aku tidak manja Nii-san. Dan jangan memanggilku, Dobe."

"Memang kau pantas disebut Dobe, kok." Dia mulai menyeringai lagi.

"Hhhhh, dasar Nii-san pantat ayam." Teriakku

o.0

'Kata itu tabu untuk diucapkan. Hawa dingin mulai menjalar lagi di sekitarku. Kali ini tamat dech riwayatku'

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" suaranya terdengar lirih tapi menakutkan.

"Upss!!" aku membekap mulutku.

"Coba katakan lagi Naru-chaann.." suaranya dibuat sehalus mungkin tapi tetap terdengar menakutkan bagiku.

"Go, Gomen Nii-san." Aku mulai tergagap.

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"Kyaaa,, gomen nii-saann." Teriakku sambil berlari.

"Kembali kauuu…"

"Tidak mauuuu…." Aku melihat Nii-san yang mulai berlari mengejarku. Dia seperti banteng yang melihat warna merah. Hiii…

Saking asyiknya kejar-kejaran dengan Nii-san, -err..lebih tepatnya dikejar Nii-san-.. jadi aku tak melihat ke depan.

Brukk!!

"Aww.." rintihku ketika sikuku mencium aspal jalan. Ternyata aku menabrak seseorang. Seorang pria berambut pirang, dan poni yang panjang menjuntai di kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Tingginya dan umurnya kira-kira sama dengan Nii-san. Dia….

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke padaku. Suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil meringis menahan perih di sikuku.

'Udah tau apa-apa masih nanya.' Pikirku kesal

"Hei, sikumu berdarah." Dia terlihat cemas.

"Naru-chaann.." itu suara Nii-san.

Melihat aku yang jatuh, Nii-san langsung berlari menghampiriku. Dia berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaanku. Melihat darah di siku kananku. Nii-san langsung menghampiri laki-laki itu dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanyanya geram.

"Hei, tenang bung. Kita tak perlu kekerasan untuk menyelesaikannya." Jawabnya santai.

"Tenang? Kau pikir aku bisa tenang jika adikku terluka." Suaranya mulai meninggi. Walaupun aku sering membuatnya marah tapi aku tak pernah melihat Nii-san marah sampai seperti itu.

Nii-san mulai mengayunkan tinjunya. Takut terjadi apa-apa aku segera menarik lengan Nii-san.

"Nii-san, sudah. Naru tak apa-apa. Naru yang salah. Naru yang menabrak dia. "

Nii-san melihat ke arahku. Seperti sedang menimbang perkataanku .

"Kau, kali ini ku lepaskan. Awas kalau sampai aku melihatmu lagi." Nii-san melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Maafkan kami ya." Aku membungkuk.

"Ayo, Dobe." Nii-san menyeretku. Aku melihat ke lelaki itu. Tetapi dia hanya tersenyum. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan senyum itu.. sepertinya, aku telah lama mengenalnya dan entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan sosok itu. Tapi anehnya..matanya tidak biru melainkan berwarna merah. Siapa sebenarnya dia??

"Usuratonkachi.." suara Nii-san membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ehh??" aku tidak sadar ternyata Nii-san telah membopongku ala bridal style. Sontak aku langsung meronta-ronta minta diturunkan.

"Nii-san, apa-apaan sich! Turunin Naru. Dilihatin banyak orang, malu tau."

"Hn."

'Huh, respon singkat seperti biasa.'

Aku melihat lagi sosok lelaki itu. Dia masih di sana. Menatap sendu ke arahku. Aku tidak mengerti apa arti tatapannya itu.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di sekolah. Tapi Nii-san tetap tidak mau menurunkan aku. Seisi sekolah menatap heran ke arah kami. Waduh, wajahku mulai memanas. Mungkin udah kayak apel kali.

"Nii-san, please turunin Naru." Aku memohon.

Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. "Hn" yang biasanya ku dengar, tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Alisnya bertaut. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Wajahnya dingin sekali. Nii-san benar-benar berbeda hari ini. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Fans girls Nii-san yang biasanya bersorak sorai ketika melihatnya, sudah bisa merasakan hawa keganjilan dari radius 10 m. Maka mereka memilih diam, daripada kena musibah nantinya.

Niisan langsung membawaku ke ruang UKS.

****

Sementara itu di suatu tempat. Sesosok pria sedang berdiri mematung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ketika hendak beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Pandangannya terpaku pada sesuatu yang berkilauan, tergeletak di jalan. Pria tersebut menghampiri sesuatu itu. Dia memungut benda itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin.

'Apa ini milik gadis pirang itu?' pikirnya.

Dia menelusuri setiap permukaan cincin itu. Terdapat kristal berbentuk hati dan di sisi kirinya terukir huruf N dan K di sisi kanannya.

'Hmm..White Ring. Akhirnya aku menemukannya.'

Senyum tersungging bibirnya.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa...minna-san. Na wa Azura. G Nyangka bisa publish ni fic.

i did it. i did it. (lonjak lonjak ala Dora)

sebenarnya chapter 1 kemarin itu cuma buat percobaan aja. makanya, saya tulis 'Fin' di akhir cerita, yar g ada yang baca.

he..he...-geplacked-

Fic ini tercipta karna kestressan saya yang jadi PENGACARA (PEngangguran bAnyak aCARA). (curhat mode on)

huh...

tapi senangnya hatiku. ada yang review fanficku. kini aku menulis dengan riang...(nyanyi-nyanyi gaje ala model iklan In*ana)

arigatou gozaimasu senpai-tachi (bungkuk-bungkuk)..udh ngereview fic abal bin aneh bin gaje bin...(disumpel kertas)...

jawaban atas pertanyaan2 senpai sekalian, salah satunya ada di sini.

selamat menikmati...

rate : T

pair: sasu femnaru

disclaimer : Hmm... MASA' SHI, MASA' SHI...(ditimpuk sendal Mas Kishi )

Chapter 2 :

Kami sudah tiba di depan UKS, Nii-san menendang pintu ruang UKS tsb. Sehingga menimbulkan suara BRAKK!! yang cukup keras. Mengakibatkan terlepasnya daun pintu dari sang engsel. Shizune-neechan yang sedang bertugas menjaga ruang UKS itu hanya mengelus-elus dada melihat perbuatan Nii-san yang cukup 'lembut' dengan pintu ruangannya.

"Yare yare, Sasuke-kun. Cobalah untuk bersikap perike-pintu-an sedikit saja. Kasihan kan, dia tidak punya salah sama kamu." Memandang kasihan pada pintu yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Hn."

OMG, sampai kapan kebiasaannya berbicara ringkas, singkat, dan padat itu hilang dari kosakatanya.

Nii-san menurunkanku di ranjang UKS. Aku pun duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Emang ada apa dengan Naru-chan?" Tanya Shizune-neechan.

"Tolong ambilkan air hangat dan handuk bersih." Perintah Nii-san tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shizune-neechan.

Shizune-neechan hanya menghela napas dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan UKS. Sedangkan Nii-san mulai mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di meja dan menaruhnya di sisi kiri dudukku. Tak lama Shizune-neechan datang membawa sebaskom air hangat beserta handuk.

"Ini Sasuke-kun. Perlu bantuan?" seraya menyerahkan air hangat dan handuk.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Nii-san singkat.

"Owh, ya sudah. Saya tinggal dulu ya. Saya mau menghubungi tukang kayu terdekat untuk dimintai bantuan."

"Terima kasih, Shizune-neechan." Kataku sebelum Shizune-neechan menghilang ke luar ruangan.

"Dou ittashimashite."

Nii-san mencelupkan handuk tersebut ke air hangat dan mulai membersihkan darah di siku kananku. Aku hanya meringis menahan perih.

"Nii-san, pelan-pelan dong."

"Kau itu tidak bisa diam ya, Dobe."

"Nii-san, tapi ini perih banget." Rengekku ketika kurasakan Nii-san meneteskan obat merah ke lukaku.

"Kau itu manja sekali. Baru luka kecil kayak gini aja, udah ngeluh terus." Bentaknya

'Heee??? Emang siapa yang dari tadi heboh banget.' Pikirku sweatdrop.

Dasar Nii-san, walaupun dia sering memasang wajah stoic tapi dia memang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan cemasnya di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum memandang wajah seriusnya yang sedang merawat lukaku.

Dia memasang plester di lukaku.

"Nah, sudah. Sekarang istirahatlah. Nii-san akan mintakan ijin kepada Kakashi-sensei. Hari ini, jam pertama dia kan yang ngajar?"

"Tapi Nii-san, Naru kan baik-baik aja." Bantahku.

"Hn."

"Nii-san please, Naru g pa pa kok?" pasang puppy eyes no jutsu.

Nii-san hanya mendengus.

"Terserah."

Aku memasang cengiran lima jariku.

'I did it. I did it.'

"Arigatou Nii-san udah ngerawat Naru." Aku berhambur memeluknya.

"Hn."

'Hee!! Nii-san ngeblush. Kawaii ne…!!'

*****

Kami keluar ruangan UKS. Nii-san ke kelas XI-A, sedangkan aku ke kelas X-A. Bel sekolah sudah berdering 5 menit yang lalu. Aku sudah berada di depan pintu kelasku. Perlahan aku membuka pintu. Ternyata Kakashi-sensei sudah berada di mejanya.

'Tumben sekali, seorang Kakashi-sensei bisa on time.'

Sepertinya dia sedang mengenalkan seorang murid baru. Perkenalan pun terhenti karena adanya gangguan keterlambatanku masuk ke kelas. Semuanya langsung menatapku.

"Okurete, sumimasen Kakashi-sensei."

"Daijoobu desu, Naruto-san. Silahkan duduk."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Jawabku sambil membungkuk.

Aku segera menuju bangkuku yang ada di pojok kanan paling belakang. Seketika mataku terpaku pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Rambut pirang dan mata yang merah sewarna darah itu. Sosok itu kan yang aku tabrak tadi pagi. Jadi, dia teman sekelasku.

"Nah, Naruto-san. Dia ini Uzumaki Kyuubi. Murid pindahan dari Kota Ame. Karena bangku yang kosong hanya ada di sebelahmu, jadi dia yang akan jadi teman sebangkumu." Jelas Kakashi-sensei.

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum melihatku. Tak satupun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Dia segera mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

"Doumo, namaku Uchiha Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naru-chan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku sebagai tanda perkenalan, tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku tanpa menjabat uluran tanganku. Perlahan-lahan ku tarik kembali tanganku.

'Uh, apa dia ini lagi sariawan ya. Orang yang aneh. Kayaknya bakal tambah ni anggota baru KOKK(Kumpulan Orang Kurang Kosakata).' Pikirku

Sementara di ruang yang lain.

Huatchi!!

"Hei, Sasuke kau tak apa?"

"Ah, tidak."

'Sepertinya ada yang ngomongin aku.' Pikir Sasuke.

*****

Dering tanda istirahat berbunyi, murid-murid berlarian keluar ruangan. Sedangkan aku masih asyik-asyiknya menatap heran teman sebangkuku.

'Anak ini aneh sekali. Dia serius sekali memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei tadi. Padahal semua teman udah pada sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, saking teramat sangat banget sekali membosankannya . Ada yang sibuk dandan (Ino dan Sakura), ada yang makan keripik (Chouji), ada yang tidur dan berkali-kali menguap dan mengucap 'mendoukusai na' (siapa lagi kalau bukan si jenius Shikamaru), ada yang punya semangat membara -apa aja yang diucapin sama Kakashi-sensei pasti ditulisnya- (pasti si alis tebal Rock Lee lah orangnya), ada yang sibuk mainin jari sambil melirik malu-malu ke Kiba (Hinata), ada juga yang mesam mesem gak jelas (si penebar senyum alias Sai), ada yang ngupil -(he..kalau yang ini Authornya ha..ha..)-.'

"Ne, Uzumak.."

"Panggil aja, Kyuubi." Sahutnya cepat. Ternyata dia sadar, kalau sedari tadi diperhatikan.

"Oh ya, Kyuubi-san. Kau tidak pergi ke kantin."

"Tidak. Masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan."

Dia buru-buru memasukkan bukunya dan melesat ke luar ruangan.

'Henna hito..'

"Naru-chan, ayo ke kantin." Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Gomen na,hari ini aku tidak ke kantin. Kaa-san sudah membuatkan bento untukku."

"Sou desuka? Ya udah, ayo Ino-chan." Sakura menggeret lengan Ino.

"Hei, hei, hei. Jangan tarik-tarik dong."

Ku bawa kotak bentouku dan berlari menuju atap sekolah. Tempat favoritku dengan Nii-san. Aku yakin Nii-san ada di sana. Benar saja dia sudah ada di sana dan sedang memakan isi bentou-nya.

"Nii-sannn…" aku berlari menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn." Masih sibuk mengunyah bentou-nya.

"Ne, Nii-san. Apa g ada kata selain 'Hn' apa, di kamus Nii-san?" Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Hn."

"Hhh,.."

'Memang susah ya, kalau ngomong sama orang yang kurang kosakata.' Pikirku kesal.

Aku membuka kotak bentou-ku dan langsung menyantap isinya.

"Hmm, oishii ne. Masakan Kaa-san emang paling enak." Seruku memuji.

"Hn."

'Sedikit-sedikit ku bisa mengerti apa arti 'Hn'-nya itu. Mungkin maksudnya 'Ya'.'

"Hn, Dobe, gimana lukamu?"

"Oh, udah g apa-apa kok. Ini semua berkat Nii-san juga. Thank's ya."

"Hn."

'Mulai kumat lagi deh.'

Setelah memakan habis bentou-ku, aku meraba sekitar leherku. Mencari sesuatu. Aku mulai panic ketika tak ku temukan apa yang ku cari. Aku berdiri dan mengibaskan-ngibaskan rokku. Tapi nihil. Benda itu tidak ada.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanyanya ketika melihat gelagatku.

"Nii-san, cincinku hilang." Nadaku mulai panic.

"Mungkin kau lupa meletakkannya."

"Tidak. Naru ingat, tadi pagi udah memakainya."

"Mendoukusai na... " suara seseorang menyahut dan kalian pasti tau siapa dia.

"Ehh? Shikamaru sejak kapan ada di sini?" tanyaku heran karena sejak tadi aku tak melihat sosoknya.

"Sejak tadi."

"Eh?"

"Emang benda apa yang hilang?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Cincin."

"Hmm.. cirinya?"

"Ada kristal berbentuk hati tepat di tengahnya. Di sisi kiri kristal itu terukir huruf N dan K di sisi kanannya. "

"Mungkin jatuh." Kata Nii-san.

Aku mengingat-ingat di mana kemungkinan jatuhnya.

"Ah ya, di UKS."

Aku buru-buru berlari menuruni tangga. Sepertinya Nii-san juga mengikutiku.

Shikamaru berfikir sejenak. Alis bertaut. Pose ala Conan Edogawa yang sedang memikirkan teka teki sebuah kasus.

"Hmm,.. White Ring ya. Jadi Naruto itu.… " gumamnya.

"Aku tahu.."

"Hhhh,.. mendoukusai na." sambil menguap dan berjalan menuju pojok atap, meneruskan tidur.

******

Kyuubi sedang berjalan menuju kantor TU(Tata Usaha) bagian arsip kesiswaan. Dia melirik ke kanan kiri.

"Tidak ada orang. Saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan misi." Gumamnya.

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Di ruangan itu ada dua meja yang saling berhadapan, dan masing-masing terdapat sebuah computer. Di seberang ruangan ada sebuah rak berisi arsip-arsip yang cukup besar. Kyuubi menelusuri setiap arsip-arsip itu.

"2009..2009.. di mana?"

Seketika matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah arsip.

"Nah, ini dia."

Kyuubi membuka halaman arsip tersebut, di halaman pertama tertulis huruf besar dan bercetak tebal 'X-A'. Halaman demi halaman dibukanya. Membaca nama-nama yang tertera di sana. Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata,….sampailah dia pada nama depan yang dimulai dengan huruf 'U', tapi nama yang dia cari tidak ada di sana.

'Apa ada yang terlewat?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia membolak-balik halaman yang berisi nama siswa yang berinisial 'U'.

'Tidak ada. Apa maksudnya ini?'

"Kalau tidak ada di sini pasti ada di…" dia melirik ke computer. Segera dia mengembalikan arsip tsb ke tempat semula dan menuju ke meja.

Kyuubi langsung menggeser tempat duduknya dan mulai mengotak atik keyboard dan mengklik mouse.

"Kusoo, mereka memasang password. Tapi bukan Kyuubi namanya kalau tidak bisa membobolnya." senyum devil mode on.

Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard. Mengetikan huruf dan angka satu persatu.

'Password accepted.'

Password itu bisa dipecahkannya. Langsung dia ketikan nama 'Uchiha Naruto' di bagian 'Search'-nya.

"Uchiha Naruto,.. " gumamnya.

Flashback on

"_Agen Fox, anda diminta datang ke ruangan Inspektur Namikaze, sekarang. "_

"_Baik." Jawab seseorang yang memakai seragam hitam-hitam dan topeng bergambar rubah berwarna orange keemasan._

_Tok tok tok_

"_Masuk."_

_Sesosok pria bertopeng rubah memasuki ruangan._

"_Tugas apa yang akan saya kerjakan Namikaze-sama?" tanyanya pada seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru,yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Bukalah topengmu, Kyuubi!! Tidak enak rasanya bila berbicara dengan seseorang tanpa memandang wajahnya."_

"_Baik, Namikaze-sama." Seseorang yang dipanggil namanya tersebut membuka topengnya. Sosoknya identik dengan atasannya, tapi cuma matanya yang berbeda. Mata Kyuubi berwarna merah sewarna darah._

"_Begini Kyuubi, aku ingin kau menemukan seseorang yang juga memiliki benda ini." Seraya menyerahkan sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah cincin._

_Kyuubi mengambil cincin itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'Ini apa?'. Menyadari arti tatapan itu sang atasan berkata._

"_Itu White Ring. Cincin itu mempunyai pasangan dan hanya Sang Pewaris yang memilikinya."_

"_Kau tidak perlu mengetahui bagaimana detailnya. Cukup temukan siapa pemiliknya. Kabar terakhir yang ku terima dia bersekolah di SMAN 1 Konoha. Kau bisa menyusup menjadi salah satu siswa di sekolah tsb. Aku punya anak buah di sana. Dia yang akan membantumu dan merahasiakan identitas aslimu." tambahnya ketika Kyuubi hendak bertanya.  
_

"_Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan jika saya menemukannya?"_

_Inspektur Namikaze memejamkan mata lalu membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah sorot mata tajam dan penuh ketegasan._

"_Lindungi dia dengan taruhan nyawa. Dan ingat failed is not tolerated."_

"_Baik, Namikaze-sama."_

_Kyuubi menuju pintu dan keluar ruangan._

_Namikaze-sama mengambil figura foto yang ada di sudut meja, dan mulai mengamatinya. Dia membelai permukaan kaca dengan ibu jarinya. Dipandanginya satu-satu sosok yang ada di foto itu. Seorang pria dewasa sedang berjongkok memeluk dua orang anak kecil. Di sisi kanannya sesosok bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 4 tahun sedang memeluk si pria dewasa. Dan di sisi kirinya ada bocah perempuan berusia 3 tahun sedang memeluk boneka teddy bear di pangkuan si pria dewasa. Mereka semua berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah._

_Matanya terpaku pada bocah laki-laki di foto tsb._

"_Kyuu-chan, kamu sudah besar sekarang. Kamu tampan, mirip sekali dengan Tou-san. Tou-san ingin sekali memelukmu seperti dulu walaupun cuma sekali."_

_Matanya beralih pada si bocah perempuan._

"_Naru-chan, kamu ada di mana? Tou-san sangat rindu ingin bertemu. Tou-san yakin, sekarang pasti kamu cantik sekali mirip dengan Kaa-san."_

_Dia memeluk figura itu di dadanya, dan memejamkan mata. Setetes cairan bening meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Membentuk sebuah aliran tipis di pipinya._

"_Maafkan Tou-san. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian. Tou-san sayang kalian." Gumamnya_

_"Kushina,...andai kita semua masih bersama."_

Flashback off

"Mission cleared." Kyuubi langsung mencetak profil berisi identitas pribadi tersebut.

Kyuubi meraih kenop pintu, tapi tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari luar, seorang guru yang bertugas menjaga ruangan itu, masuk dan menatap heran pada seorang murid yang berani memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

'Yabai na.. Aku ketahuan.' Buru-buru dia selipkan kertas berisi data ke saku celananya.

"Maaf sensei, tadi sebenarnya saya mau pergi ke toilet. Karena saya murid baru, jadi saya tersesat ke ruangan ini." Jawabnya santai.

"Ohh, begitu. Toiletnya kan ada di belakang kelas XII-D. Dari sini kamu lurus saja terus belok ke kanan."

"Arigatou, sensei. Shitsurei shimasu." Pamit Kyuubi

'Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia tidak percaya padaku. Tapi tak apa, yang penting aku dapatkan yang aku cari. ' Kyuubi tersenyum.

Bel tanda masuk berdering. Kyuubi berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Note:

Senpai, saya mau tanya nih soal fanfic..

banyak kan yang suka nulis OC, AU, dsb. itu maksudnya apa?

mohon pencerahannya..

eh ya bagi yang mau ngeflame juga g pp ko. Azura trima dngan tangan terbuka. Biar Azura ngerti caranya ngeflame dengan baik n benar.

-sibuk nyebarin angket-

jaa.. sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, hai, re hai…

Ketemu lagi dengan Author amatir bin aneh bin sableng. (bukannya nyari kerja malah nulis fic) Ck, ck, ck,…(^ ^)'V

Nich langsung 2 chapter sekaligus. Sebenarnya udah nulis sampai chapter 7, tapi masih banyak yang perlu diedit.

Hmm,..maaf ya, di chapter kemarin ada penulisan kata yang kurang tepat. –komat kamit 'moga ga tau, moga ga tau '-

(R: Banyak tau..)

Eh ya, di fic ini senpai-tachi akan banyak sekali menemukan kata 'seperti biasanya', 'tiba-tiba'. He..he..ini kata2 favorit Author lho.

(R: bilang aja, g profesional)

-Azura pundung di pojokan nyari kecoa-

Bales ripiw ach…

Ruki Uchiha Riin-Chan : -waduh nama senpai panjang sekali.- panggil Riin-chan aja yach. Senpai g ngerti, g ngeh, g mudeng, n penasaran, itu tugas Azura bikin bingung orang. Ha..ha.. -ketawa laknat-. –ditendang ke sumur-.

Makasih atas pencerahannya ya senpai…

Zer0centimeter : panggilnya apa nih senpai? Zer0-senpai, centi-senpai, atau meter-senpai –ditendang lagi ke sumur-.

Thank's sarannya ya, senpai. Azura sebenarnya bingung mau nempatin di mana, flashback yang Minato lihat figura itu. Azura juga dah ngerasa, kayaknya gimana gitu. Yang jadi misteri, langsung terkuak tanpa ada scene pendukung. Soalnya, bentar lagi Minato-nya bakal…-masih rahasia- XP.

Tapi, g pp deh, itung2 bikin penasarannya berkurang dikit. ^^

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki : -wah namanya panjang juga.- Zizi-senpai, fic gaje Azura ini g ada magic2-nya kok. Soalnya, Azura g bisa sulap. –alasan g logis-. ^^

Buat Cinara Hatake, Namikaze lin-chan, semuanya aja dech.-g bisa nulis satu-satu, menuh2in halaman-, -lagi2 ditendang ke sumur-.

^^ makasih atas saran,kritik,dan pujiannya. Semoga Azura jadi anak yang baik, sopan dan berbakti sama ortu. –lho kok g nyambung?-

Makasih ya buat senpai-tachi semua yang udah mau baca and ripiw fic gaje Azura. Selamat menikmati……

**Rate** : T aja yawh!!!

**Pair** : Mochiron desu. Sasu FemNaru

**Disclaimer** : MASA' SHI g tau,….

Yosh, ikuzeee…!!!

**White****Ring**

Chapter 3 :

Bel tanda masuk berdering. Kyuubi berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di ruang UKS, sedang mengobrak-abrik isi ruangan UKS. Bantal dan selimut sudah berpencar tak karuan, ketika Sasuke melemparkannya ke segala arah. Sedangkan Naruto mengintip kolong meja dan ranjang. Tapi sepertinya pencarian itu sia-sia. Mereka tak menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

"Aduh gimana ni, Nii-san? Kita sudah menjelajahi seluruh ruangan ini. Tapi tetap tak ketemu."

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, Dobe. Kau pasti lupa meletakkannya."

"Tidak Nii-san. Naru sudah memakainya." Sahutku bersikeras.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba aku ingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat siku kananku terluka.

"Lelaki itu. Ya, cincin itu pasti jatuh saat Naru menabraknya. Naru akan menanyainya."

"Memangnya kau kenal dengannya?"

"Mochiron da yo. Dia sekarang jadi teman sekelas sekaligus sebangku dengan Naru. Namanya Uzumaki Kyuubi. Dia pindahan dari Ame." Jelasku

"Apa dia macam-macam denganmu?"

"Enggak kok, Nii-san. Dia pendiam sekali. Kalau tidak ditanya, dia tak mau bicara.

"Errr,..dan sedikit aneh." Tambahku.

"Aneh?" Nii-san mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Iya, waktu pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, anak-anak pada sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dia malah rajin sekali mendengarkan ceramah dari Kakashi-sensei. Padahal Nii-san tau kan gimana Kakashi-sensei itu."

"Itu sich bukan aneh namanya. Kau saja yang malas, Dobe."

"Ih..Nii-san nggak kompak dech..Hmpph.." aku menggembungkan pipi dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Hn, sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi 2 menit yang lalu." Nii-san mengusap-usap rambut pirangku. Dia tau kalau itu kelemahanku. Raut wajahku kembali ceria.

"Hu-uh.." aku menganggukan kepala disertai senyuman khasku.

Aku dan Nii-san menuju ke luar ruangan, tiba-tiba Shizune-neechan datang menghampiri kami. Dia melirik ke dalam ruangan.

"Ckckck…tadi pintu, sekarang…" decaknya kesal sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Kami menengok ke belakang.

"Kalian ini punya dendam kesumat sama UKS ya?"

o.0

Bantal, selimut, dan kasur berserakan di lantai. Arsip-arsip di meja pun juga begitu, bertebaran di mana-mana. Akibat dari atraksi yang kami lakukan. Dua kata yang cocok untuk keadaan ruangan ini. 'Kapal Pecah.'

Aku melirik Shizune-neechan dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"He..he.." aku nyengir sedangkan Nii-san memasang kembali topeng stoic-nya, dan bergumam 'Hn'.

Shizune-neechan melotot ke arah kami berdua.

"Ma-maaf, Shizune-neechan."

"Ok. Permintaan maaf diterima. Tapi ada syaratnya?" kali ini dia memejamkan mata. Aku udah deg-degan menunggu hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan. Beliau ini sebenarnya orang yang lembut, tapi bisa berubah keras sekaligus tegas bila ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel atau emosi, dan kamilah salah satu penyebabnya. Merusak property sekolah dan mengacak-ngacak ruangannya .

"A-apa syaratnya?"

Dia menyeringai. Sepasang tanduk muncul di kepalanya. Sepasang taring tumbuh di kanan kiri gigi atasnya. TRINGG!! –tanda tajam-. Ditambah lagi dengan ekor yang menyembul keluar. Sekarang dia mirip sekali Devil from the Hell.

Oh, tentu saja tidak. Itu cuma khayalanku saja. Tapi melihat seringainya, membuat bulu kaki merinding juga.

"Bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Lalu sapu dan pel seluruh ruangan UKS."

Glekk!! Aku menelan ludah. Walaupun ruangan ini tak begitu luas hanya ada dua ranjang tapi membereskan semua kekacauan ini, paling tidak membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam. Sedangkan pelajaran yang akan berlangsung adalah Kimia yang pengajarnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Manda-sensei. Sensei yang terkenal dengan julukan 'The Killer'. Waduh, gimana nih. Kalau aku sampai telat masuk pelajarannya walau hanya 5 menit saja, aku bisa dijadikan bahan uji coba eksperimennya. Hiii…aku membayangkan diriku berubah jadi kodok setelah meminum cairan eksperimennya dan jadi santapan ular kesayangannya. Tidak mauuu… aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ta-Tapi Shizune-neechan.." pake puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang cepat kerjakan. Kalian tidak boleh pergi sebelum semuanya beres."

'Hhh, jurusku tidak mempan kali ini' aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah." Jawabku lesu.

"Hn."

Shizune-neechan pergi meninggalkan kami. Kami pun segera membereskan ruangan itu.

Satu jam berlalu.

"Huff..akhirnya selesai juga." Sambil mengusap peluh yang menetes-netes di pelipisku. Ku lihat Nii-san juga sudah selesai dengan kerjaannya.

"Selesaikah?" Shizune-neechan tiba-tiba datang.

"Sudah, Nee-chan. Kami boleh pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu. Terima kasih ya atas jasanya. Sering-sering juga tak masalah kan?"

Aku dan Nii-san keluar ruangan. Kami berbalik dan memasang death glare kepada Shizune-neechan.

'Dasar Uchiha.' Pikir Shizune-neechan. Muncul bulir keringat besar di belakang kepalanya.

Aku sudah berada di depan ruang kelasku. Tapi, kok ribut sekali. Padahal kan kalau Manda-sensei yang mengajar, kelas jadi hening melebihi heningnya kuburan. Segera ku buka pintu, dan melongokkan kepalaku melihat ke dalam.

'Eh??'

Ada yang duduk di atas meja. Ada yang sedang main kejar-kejaran. Ada yang sedang ngegosip, soal cowok pastilah. Pokoknya rame banget dah.

"Hei, Naru-chan. Manda-sensei sedang sakit hari ini. Makanya jam pelajaran kosong. Beliau cuma menyuruh kerjakan latihan A halaman 15." Teriak Sakura. Kemudian dia kembali bergosip ria dengan teman sebangkunya, Ino.

"Oh, gitu." Aku menghembuskan napas lega.

'Kejadian langka, 'The Killer' sakit.'

Aku menghampiri bangkuku. Di sana aku melihat Kyuubi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Hei, Kyuubi-san, kamu sudah mengerjakan tugasnya?"

"Sudah." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Sepertinya dia serius sekali dengan aktifitasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu kerjakan?" aku melongok.

"Bukan apa-apa." Dia menutupi pekerjaannya dengan tangan kirinya ketika aku mencoba melihat.

"Ini belum selesai." Tambahnya.

"Nah sudah." Seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke arahku.

Ternyata dia menggambar seorang pria yang sedang menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki di sisi kanannya dan seorang bocah perempuan menggendong boneka teddy bear di sisi kirinya.

'Gambarannya bagus juga. Apa dia ini fans boy-nya Sai ya?' pikirku

"Mereka ini siapa? Keluargamukah?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak tau."

"Eh?" aku jadi cengok.

"Hanya wajah-wajah itu yang bisa ku ingat. Selebihnya aku tak tau." Pandangannya sendu.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ku lihat lagi gambar itu. Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

"Hmm..Kyuubi-san boleh aku simpan gambar ini?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hu-uh.." aku tersenyum. Dia pun membalas senyumanku.

******

Bel tanda pulangpun berdering. Aku menunggu Nii-san di pintu gerbang. Tapi belum nampak batang rambutnya.

"Hhh, Nii-san mana sich." Aku celingak celinguk mencari sosok Nii-san.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Kyuubi ke padaku.

"Eh, I- iya.." jawabku tergagap.

'Hii..sejak kapan dia ada di depanku. Perasaan dia tadi masih ada di kelas.'

"Aku sedang menunggu Nii-san."

"Oh, cowok kasar tadi pagi itu kakakmu?" tanyanya menyeringai.

"Di-dia bukan cowok kasar. Dia hanya khawatir padaku. " bentakku padanya.

Wajahku ikut memanas merasakan panasnya hatiku. Aku paling tidak suka ada yang menjelek-jelekkan Nii-san.

"Hei, wajahmu merah. Apa kau menyukainya? Kau begitu ngotot membelanya."

"Te-tentu saja. Dia kan Nii-san ku." Wajahku semakin merah. OMG, sejak kapan aku tertular virusnya Hinata., tapi Kyuubi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"Hmpph,.. kau imut sekali kalau sedang marah." Dia mengusap-usap rambutku.

'Hei, darimana dia tahu kalau itu kelemahanku.'

Sementara aku bengong, ternyata dia sudah tidak ada di hadapanku.

"Eh, kemana dia?"

'Cincin.' Aku teringat cincinku.

"Hei, Kyuubi-san tungguuu..." aku berlari mengejarnya.

Dia masuk ke sebuah gang. Aku mengikutinya. Tapi dia menghilang di gang itu.

"Kemana perginya?"

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Sepi sekali. Aku melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

'Aduh di mana ini?' pikirku cemas sambil menggigit jari telunjukku.

"Kyuubi-san, kamu di mana?"

Satu orang aneh mendadak muncul di hadapanku. Sontak aku menghentikan berambut orange dan memakai banyak piercing di hidung dan kedua telinganya.

'Apa tidak sakit itu?'

Lalu disusul satu-persatu temannya muncul dari persembunyian.

"Mau kemana manis?" cowok berpiercing itu mulai mendekatiku. Dia tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu begitu menyebalkan bagiku.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" bentakku. Aku melangkah mundur. Tapi dia semakin mendekat ke gemetar. Punggungku bersentuhan dengan seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Seseorang dengan wajah abu-abu dan gigi tajam mirip hiu. Dia mencoba meraih tanganku. Tapi aku mengibaskannya.

"Cantik-cantik kok galak sich?" si gigi tajam menyeringai.

"Kalian mau apa? Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku." Aku berteriak mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku.

"Ha..Ha..Ha.. Barang bagus tidak boleh dibiarkan pergi. Kami akan menculikmu dan meminta uang tebusan yang banyak pada keluargamu. Bukan begitu Pain?" Kali ini seorang pria bermasker tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Iya, nti uangnya buat beli lollipop yang banyak. Tobi kan anak baik." Seorang pria memakai topeng yang mirip sekali dengan lollipop sedang duduk di atas pagar tembok.

'Eh??' pikirku cengok.

"Enak aja, un. Yang bener tu buat creambath atau meni pedi, gitu loh, un." Suara pria berambut pirang panjang berlagak seperti bences salon.

"Hmm, semoga Dewa Jashin selalu melindungimu." Pria berambut putih menggengam sesuatu dan melafalkan 'Dewa Jashin' berkali-kali.

Aku makin sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh mereka.

'Mereka ini preman atau kumpulan orang aneh sih?' bulir keringat besar muncul di belakang kepalaku.

Tak ku sadari mereka sudah mengepungku.

'Aduh gimana nih, mana aku sendirian lagi.' Seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

Seorang pria yang dipanggil Pain menarik lenganku. Aku meronta-ronta, tapi genggamannya terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan aku, bren*s*k…"

Dia menyentuh tengkukku. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

'Nii-sann, tolong aku..' bisikku dalam hati.

Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang, aku melihat sekelebat rambut berwarna pirang dan mata merah menyala. Hanya suara BAK!! BUK!! yang tertangkap telingaku, ketika mataku tertutup. Aku merasakan tubuhku merosot.

"Be, Dobe. "

Itu suara Nii-san.

"Dobe, bangun.." Nii-san mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Nggghh.." Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku.

"Yo, usuratonkachi…"

"Nii, Nii-san.." Mataku sudah terbuka sempurna.

"Kenapa kau tidur di jalan?"

"Eh??" aku bangun dibantu Nii-san.

Aku melihat sekelilingku.

'Para penjahat itu. Kemana mereka semua?' pikirku bingung.

Ternyata aku disitu sendirian.

"Dasar Dobe, kau itu mau bunuh diri ya?"

"Nii-san, tadi apa tidak lihat sekumpulan orang aneh di sini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, ada."

"Di mana?"

"Di sini." Nii-san menunjuk hidungku.

"Maksudnya Naru?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Kalau bukan orang aneh, tidak mungkin tidur di jalan."

"Maksudku buk.."

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Ini sudah sore. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti khawatir, kita belum pulang." Nii-san menyeret lenganku.

"Ta, tapi Nii-san.."

"Hn."

Aku pasrah saja diseret-seret Nii-san.

*****

"Tadaima.." aku berteriak ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah kami.

"Okaeri." Kaa-san menyambut.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah pulang. Kenapa lama sekali? Tou-san dan Kaa-san sangat khawatir. Naru-chan nggak pa pa kan?" Kaa-san menghampiri dan memelukku.

"Naru, baik kok Kaa-san." Aku tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, cepat kalian ganti baju dan mandi. Setelah itu, kita makan malam."

"Baik, Kaa-san."

"Hn."

******

Sementara itu, Kyuubi sudah sampai di apartemennya.

"Sial.." dia meninju dinding tembok sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan keretakan dan jejak kepalan tangan di tembok itu.

"Siapa pria bertopeng itu? Beraninya dia mencampuri urusanku."

Flashback on

_ Kyuubi POV_

_ Aku berjalan menuju apartemenku lewat gang kecil. Aku melirik ke belakang, ada Naruto sedang mengikutiku. Mau apa dia? Takut identitasku ketauan, aku bersembunyi._

_ "Kyuubi-san, kamu ada di mana?" ku dengar dia berteriak._

_ Tapi aku tetap bertahan di posisiku._

_ Ku dengar dia berteriak lagi. Kali ini terdengar seperti sedang mendapat masalah._

_ "Lepaskan. Lepaskan aku, bren*s*k."_

_ Saat aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, Naruto sudah dibuat pingsan oleh salah satu preman tersebut. Kurasakan kemarahan mulai menguasai diriku. Aku menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Tapi datang seseorang dengan memakai topeng berwarna hitam dengan gambar elang berwarna merah, melemparkan bom asap ke arahku. Asap itu membuat mataku pedih dan tak terfokus._

_ Kabut asap itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Pandanganku sudah terfokus kembali. Mereka, para penjahat dan pria bertopeng itu, sudah tidak ada di sana._

_ 'Sial, mereka kabur.' Umpatku dalam hati._

_ Topeng hitam dengan gambar elang merah._

'_**Red Eagle'**__._

_ Aku mengepalkan genggaman tanganku, gigiku bergemeretak._

_ 'Mereka sudah ada di sini.'_

_ Dari sudut gang ku lihat seorang lelaki berambut pantat ayam berteriak-teriak memanggil Naruto. _

_ 'Lelaki itu.. '_

_Aku melihat sosok Naruto yang tergeletak di jalan._

_'Ku serahkan dia padamu.'gumamku._

_ Aku segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum dia melihatku ._

Flashback off

Kyuubi menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang tadi pagi dijejalkannya ke dalam kantung celananya, lalu membacanya.

Di kertas tersebut bertuliskan :

Nama lengkap : Uchiha Naruto

Tempat/ Tanggal Lahir : Oto, 10 Oktober 1993

Nama Ayah : Uchiha Fugaku

Nama Ibu : Uchiha Mikoto

Dst

"Uchiha Naruto,… Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa inspektur Namikaze-sama, begitu peduli padamu? Dan aku sendiri, mengapa ku bisa semarah itu melihatmu dikerjai para preman itu. Bukan karena perintah, tapi lebih ke arah perasaan ingin melindungi. "

"Dan kedua cincin ini,.." dia mengamati kedua cincin itu.

"Seperti punya arti tersendiri bagiku, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Dan kedua cincin ini, kenapa berinisial sama?"

"N dan K."

Note :

oh ya maaf ya senpai-tachi semua kalau Azura belum bisa kasih review fic-fic senpai. Habis Azura lagi sibuk...-R : gaya lo, pengangguran aja bilang sibuk- ^^

Do'ain aja yach, Azura cepet dapet kerja. Biar cepet nyelesaiin fic abal ini n kasih review fic-fic senpai.

Arigatou gozaimashita.......


	4. Chapter 4

Wah, wah, wah nggak nyangka nih udah nyampe chapter 4.

-Nari-nari gaje-

Tapi,…hiks..hiks p(T-T)q, kok Azura g dapet-dapet panggilan kerja ya.

Tapi g pp dech, yang penting tetep semangat.

\(^ ^)/ BANZAII…BANZAII…-dilempar panci sama readers karna berisik-

-matiin capslock-

Azura tak henti-hentinya mengucap terima kasih bagi senpai-tachi semua yang sudah kasih masukkan kritik, saran bahkan Flame sekalipun. Itu tandanya masih ada yang peduli dengan fic Azura yang gaje abieezz ni…

Langsung aja dech…

**Rate** : T aja yawh!!!

**Pair** : Mochiron desu. Sasu FemNaru

**Disclaimer** : MASA' SHI g tau,….

Yosh, ikuzeee…!!!

**White****Ring**

Chapter 4 :

Setelah makan malam, aku dan Nii-san nonton TV di ruang keluarga.

"Nii-san, malam minggu nanti jalan-jalan yuk." Ajakku pada Nii-san yang sedang asyik memenceti tombol remote TV di ruang keluarga.

"Hn.."

"Apa maksud 'Hn' itu?"

"Hn."

"Ihhh…Nii-san nyebelin dech. Nggak bisa apa, bilang selain 'Hn'." Teriakku frustasi sambil menjambak rambutku.

"Hhh,..Memangnya mau jalan ke mana?" sahutnya malas plus masih sibuk memencet-mencet tombol remote TV.

"Ke taman besar di ujung jalan itu. Katanya di sana, lagi ada pasar malam." –di jepang ada pasar malam g sih? Anggap aja ada y-

"Kenapa tidak ajak pacarmu saja?"

"Nii-san ini meledekku atau gimana sich? Naru kan g punya pacar." Muncul semburat merah di pipiku.

Nii-san menyeringai jahil ke arahku.

"Jelas saja. Mana ada yang mau sama anak manja dan Dobe sepertimu." Nii-san menyentil dahiku.

"Ouchh…" aku mengusap-usap dahiku yang merah karna sentilannya.

"Nii-san jahat.." rengekku.

"Iya iya…kau itu benar-benar manja ya Dobe." Nii-san mengusap-usap rambutku.

Wajahku seketika berubah cerah.

"Yiey…Nii-san baik dech." Teriakku senang.

"Hentikan suara sumbangmu itu, Dobe. Kau menyakiti telingaku."

"Iya iya.." ku pasang cengiran lima jari.

Nii-san kembali dengan aktifitasnya, memenceti tombol remote TV. Sepertinya dia sedang bosan. Jelaslah, wong program TV-nya sinetron semua. It's the time to 'Usil'.

"Nii-san, hentikan menyakiti tombol-tombol itu." Aku merebut remote TV.

"Apaan sich Dobe? Ganggu kesenangan orang aja. Kembaliin.." Nii-san merebut kembali remotenya.

Aku keukeuh mempertahankan remote itu.

"Nti remotenya rusak Nii-san."

"Biarin,..Kembaliin nggak?"

"Nggak."

"Siniin."

"Nggak."

"Siniin."

"Nggak, Nii-san."

Akhirnya terjadilah rebut-rebutan remote TV. Kaya anak kecil yang lagi rebutan mainan.

Karena tenaga Nii-san lebih kuat jadi, aku yang tertarik. Dan kalian bayangkan sendiri kejadian selanjutnya, g usah diceritakan ya. -ditimpuk dandang-

Tubuhku limbung, dan aku terjatuh menindih tubuh Nii-san. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Tapi..

Otakku memproses kejadian yang baru saja ku alami.

Nii-san menarik remotenya, dan aku pun ikut tertarik.

Tubuhku limbung.

Aku jatuh menindih tubuh Nii-san.

Dan bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibir Nii-san.

Itu kan berarti..

Kami berciuman…….

Aku dan Nii-san berciuman….

Berciuman….

Ciuman…..

Ciuman….

"Kyyaaaa,…. Nii-san mesum." Aku segera bangkit dari tubuh Nii-san dan menutupi bibirku dengan punggung tanganku. Muncul semburat merah di pipiku.

"Hei, siapa yang mesum? Bukankah kau yang menciumku." Nii-san juga ikut ngeblush.

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Iya ya.. Eh, itu kan gara-gara Nii-san juga. Pokoknya ini salah Nii-san.." aku berlari ke kamarku meninggalkan Nii-san yang masih cengok dengan kejadian tadi.

Aku menutup pintu dengan keras, dan melemparkan tubuhku di ranjang.

Wajahku terasa mendidih sampai 2000 Celcius.

"Nii-san, itu kan ciuman pertamaku. Nii-san jahat."

Jantungku tak mau kembali bekerja secara normal.

"Waduh..jantungku tak berhenti berdebar-debar." Aku berteriak frustasi dan menutupi wajahku dengan bantal.

"Naru,.." Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

'Bibir pinknya begitu lembut dan terasa manis.' Pikir Sasuke.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia itu adikmu.. Adikmu." Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya, mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh yang bermain-main di benaknya.

*****

Keesokan harinya.

"Ohayoo, Kaa-san.." aku menyapa Kaa-san yang sedang berkutat menyiapkan bentou.

"Ohayoo, Naru-chan..Nii-san apa sudah bangun?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menghampiri meja makan. Mencomot roti bakar dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang.

"Sudah kok, Kaa-san. Mungkin lagi dandan." Ucapku sambil memasukkan roti bakar ke dalam mulutku.

Panjang umur. Baru aja diomongin, udah nongol.

"Hn.." sapaan pagi yang singkat seperti biasanya.

Nii-san duduk di kursinya. Melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Mencomot roti bakar dan mengolesinya dengan selai tomat kesukaannya.

Kami duduk dalam diam. Tak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan, err..maksudnya pertengkaran. Karena itu sudah kebiasaan kami setiap pagi.

Kaa-san memandang heran pada kami.

"Hmm..tak biasanya kalian begitu akur. Apaa, ada yang telah terjadi?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Aku dan Nii-san tersedak roti bakar yang sedang kami makan.

"Uhukk,.."

"Hei, hei, kalian ini kenapa?"

"Kami tak apa kok, Kaa-san." Jawabku nyengir setelah mengatasi sedakanku. Aku melirik ke arah Nii-san yang sudah memasang kembali wajah stoicnya.

"Kami pergi dulu. ittekimasu…" aku dan Nii-san segera berlari ke arah pintu. Meloloskan diri dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kaa-san.

"Ki o tsukete.."

'Hm, mereka aneh sekali hari ini.' Pikir Kaa-san.

*****

Di perjalanan, kami hanya diam. Tak satupun yang memecah kekakuan di antara kami.

"Gomen." Nii-san membuka suara.

"Hah? Apa?" aku cengok, mencerna ucapan Nii-san. Jarang sekali dia berucap 'Maaf', bahkan seingatku tidak pernah sekalipun ku dengar kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya..

"Kau itu tidak dengar ya, Dobe." Nii-san membuang muka.

'Hh, padahal kata itu pantang diucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Iya, Naru dengar. Naru, juga salah kok. Maafin Naru juga ya." Aku tersenyum.

"Hn."

Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Kebiasaan yang sudah biasa.

Kami sudah tiba di gerbang sekolah. Cewek-cewek di sekolah kami sudah menunggu dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka yang khas.

"Kyaa..Sasuke-kun…"

"Pagi,..Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke-kun cakep dech,…"

"Jadilah pacarku, Sasuke-kun… "

Tapi Nii-san sama sekali tak peduli dengan pujian-pujian yang dilimpahkan kepadanya. Tetap pasang wajah datar nan stoic plus dingin.

Tatapan tajam matanya yang sering membuatku merinding, tidak berefek pada cewek-cewek itu. Malah membuat cewek yang memandangnya langsung meleleh bak es krim yang ditaruh di oven.

Begitulah, sampai kami berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Aku masuk ke kelasku.

"Ohayoo…minna-san.." teriakku.

"Ohayoo, Naru-chan.. Kau ini selalu semangat ya. Bukan begitu Hinata-chan?" Sahut Kiba si maniac Inu(anjing). Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata, teman sebangkunya.

"Hu-uh,..Ki-Kiba-kun. " jawabnya tergagap sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya. Mukanya udah semerah tomat.

"Ya memang harus begitu. Tunjukkan semangat muda membaramu…" kali ini si ijo Lee yang menyahut. Matanya terlihat berkobar-kobar..

"Mendoukusai na…" jawab seseorang. (kalian sudah pasti tau siapa dia)

Aku hanya nyengir. Aku segera menuju bangkuku. Di sana sudah ada Kyuubi.

"Ohayoo, Kyubi-san.."

"Ohayoo.."

"Oh ya, kemarin waktu aku di keroyok sekumpulan preman di ujung gang itu, aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan mata merah menyala. Aku rasa dialah yang menolongku. Karna waktu itu aku pingsan, jadi, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku mau tanya, apakah orang itu dirimu, Kyuubi-san? " tanyaku to the point tanpa ada basa-basi.

"Bukan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi, dia memiliki ciri yang sama denganmu."

"Aku langsung pulang ke apartemen sepulang sekolah."

"Owh..padahal aku kan cuma mau bilang thank's ma dia."

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Sedari tadi ku perhatikan wajahnya sangat serius. Tak ku lihat senyuman yang biasanya ia pampangkan ketika aku bertanya padanya. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya soal cincinku yang hilang padanya. Tapi, ku urungkan niatku, melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu serius dan sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Iruka-sensei, pengajar matematika sekaligus wali kelas kami, memasuki ruangan.

*****

"Kalian ini ceroboh sekali. Kenapa bisa berurusan dengan seorang ANBU seperti dia?" sesosok pria berkacamata, berambut perak tengah memarahi enam orang di hadapannya.

"Kami kan hanya bersenang-senang. Kami bosan harus di markas terus." Pria bergigi tajam mirip hiu membela diri.

"Betul, un." Cewek,..err cowok maksudnya yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang mengiyakan belaan dari temannya.

"Tapi, setidaknya, kalian gunakan topeng kalian. Mau, identitas kalian terbongkar?"

"Tobi udah pake topeng, kok."

"Bukan yang itu dan lepaskan topeng konyolmu itu, Tobi." bentaknya.

"Nggak mau."

"Che, terserahlah, ANAK AUTIS." Sambil memberikan penekanan di akhir kata.

"Huweeee..Tobi bukan anak autis, Tobi anak baik." Dia berlari ke pojok ruangan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

'Hhh, kenapa ada anggota abnormal bisa masuk ke organisasi kami? Dulu siapa sich yang ngerekrut dia?' si pria berkacamata menghela napas.

**Author tiba-tiba datang dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.**

**Author : Saya, saya, saya.**

**Kabuto : Kenapa ga masukin yang normal sich. –nimpukin Author pake kacamata-**

**Author lari-lari gaje. "Ampuuu…nnn."**

Biarin aja mereka kejar-kejaran. Kita back to the story (R: lha yang nulis ini siapa????) (yang nulis bunshin-nya Author) XP

"Sebagai ketua, Apa jawabanmu, Pain?" kali ini pria berkacamata memandang sinis ke arah pria berpiercing.

"Che, kau jangan sok, Kabuto. Jangan bertingkah layaknya Boss, walaupun jabatanmu adalah tangan kanan Boss. Aku tidak suka diatur olehmu." Pain meludah ke samping.

"Kauu…" geram Kabuto. Kabuto mengepalkan tinju hendak menonjok si muka piercing.

"Tobi anak baik. Tobi g boleh lihat ini." Tobi yang udah berhenti nangis, menutupi lubang di topengnya.

"Semoga Dewa Jashin menyelamatkanmu." Pria berambut abu-abu komat kamit melafalkan mantra.

"Hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian!!!" Seseorang yang sedari tadi diam di tempat duduk yang membelakangi ke enam orang tersebut berteriak tegas.

"Tapi, Boss." Kabuto melihat ke arah punggung atasannya.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan mereka pergi." Dia berkata dengan malas.

"Ba- baik, Boss.."

Ke enam orang itupun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kabuto, bagaimana pencarianmu?"

"Anak buah yang kita tempatkan di kota Ame baru saja mengirimkan info mengenai orang yang anda cari."

"Apa infonya?"

"Dia sekarang sudah bergabung dengan kepolisian di kota tersebut dan menjabat sebagai salah satu Inspektur."

"Bagus, Kabuto.. Aku suka kerjamu."

"Lalu mengenai anggota ANBU yang saya temui kemarin. Menurut data yang saya terima, orang itu bernama Kyuubi. Agen Fox dari kota Ame."

"Kyuubi, dia itu kan…Untuk apa dia jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha?" si Boss mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Hmm,…tapi, menarik." Si boss mengelus-elus ular yang melingkar di tangannya. Seolah-olah ular itu kucing yang imut.

"Kabuto, kita selesaikan ini segera. Aku punya rencana." Si Boss memutar duduknya, menatap tajam pada Kabuto dan menyeringai.

******

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

"Naru-chan, boleh ku pinjam catatan Biologimu? Besok lusa kan ada ulangan. Sedangkan aku belum ada catatan sama sekali."

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyuubi. Sikap dan senyumnya sudah kembali normal.

"Tentu saja. Tapi karena hari ini tak ada pelajaran Biologi, jadi aku tak membawanya. Tapi, Kyuubi-san boleh kok ke rumahku."

"Terima kasih ya. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –san dong. Terkesan formal. Panggil Kyuu atau Kyuubi aja."

"Ok, dech. Tapi kita tunggu Nii-san dulu ya."

"Hn."

'eh, sejak kapan dia kena virusnya Nii-san.' Pikirku geli.

"Aduh, Nii-san mana sich? Nah itu dia."

"Nii-san, di sini…" teriakku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Nii-san berjalan ke arah kami.

"Hei, ternyata kau lagi?" Nii-san menunjuk Kyuu dengan tidak sopan.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat adikku." Nii-san menggeret lenganku.

"Aku cuma ingin main ke rumahnya."

"Tidak boleh."

Aku bengong melihat mereka. Mataku mengikuti siapa yang berucap.

"Dasar overprotective." Ejeknya

"Kau? Berani kau melawanku."

"Kenapa tidak." Tantangnya.

"Kau belum tau siapa aku ya?" Nii-san menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Buat apa? Nggak penting."

"Hhhhh…."

Mereka saling menatap. Sorot mata mereka mengalirkan tegangan listrik 10000 volt. Wah, PLN punya saingan nih. –lebay mode on-

"Hei, hei, kalian ini. Sudah cukup." Aku mencoba memisahkan. Lengan kananku menggeret Nii-san sedangkan lengan kiriku menggeret Kyuubi.

Kami berjalan penuh kekhidmatan. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Aku melirik Nii-san kemudian beralih ke Kyuubi. Mereka dengan serempak membuang muka.

"Hhhh…" aku menghela napas.

"Tadaima,…" ucapku semangat.

"Okaeri.."

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang. Eh, ternyata ada tamu." Pandangan Kaa-san beralih ke Kyuubi.

'Sosoknya mirip sekali dengan seseorang. Apakah dia ini…' pikir Kaa-san.

"Ada apa Oba-san?"

"Ah tidak. Ayo, silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih."

Nii-san langsung ngeloyor masuk, setelah melirik tajam ke Kyuubi. Lirikannya seolah-olah berkata awas-kau-jangan-macam-macam-dengan-adikku-kalau-tidak-mau-kubunuh. Nii-san berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Duduklah, saya siapkan minum dulu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Oba-san. Saya cuma sebentar di sini."

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Tunggu di sini ya, Naru ambilkan bukunya."

"Silakan, cuma ada ini. " Kaa-san menyuguhkan dua cangkir teh dan sepiring kue.

Kyuubi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tadaima.." Terdengar suara seseorang dari luar.

"Okaeri." Kaa-san berlari membukakan pintu.

"Tou-san, kok tumben pulang cepet." Kaa-san membawakan tas kerja Tou-san.

"Iya, Tou-san agak kurang enak badan hari ini. Jadi, Tou-san minta ijin untuk pulang dulu."

"Kalau begitu Tou-san langsung mandi, makan, habis itu minum obat ya."

"Hn."

(Udah pada tau kan 'Hn' nya Sasuke didapat dari mana?)

Tou-san diikuti Kaa-san berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Seketika pandangan Tou-san terpaku pada sosok pirang yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

'Mi-Minato.' Bisiknya terkejut.

Seolah mendengar suara Tou-san, Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Tou-san.

"Konnichiwa, Oji-san."

'Ternyata bukan, tapi mirip sekali.. Apa mungkin… Ah, bukan.'

"Ah, konnichiwa."

"Saya temannya Naru."

"Oh, begitu. Maaf ya, saya tidak bisa nemenin ngobrol. Saya agak tidak enak badan hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepat sembuh ya, Oji-san."

"Kami tinggal dulu ya." Kaa-san menunjukkan senyumannya sebelum berlalu dari ruang tamu.

"Kyuu, nih bukunya." Aku sudah mengganti seragamku dan menyerahkan buku biologi pada Kyuu.

"Thank's ya Naru-chan. Kalau begitu, aku langsung pamit aja ya."

"Eh, kenapa buru-buru. Ayo cicipi dulu makanan buatan Kaa-san. Ini enak lho. Kau ini tidak menghargai sekali." Aku menarik lengannya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Hm.,iya ya. Enak sekali." Dia mencomot satu kue.

"Apa ku bilang."

Begitulah, kami ngobrol dan tertawa bersama.

'Ternyata orangnya menyenangkan juga.' Pikirku.

Seseorang mengintip mereka dan sepertinya dia menaruh cemburu pada keakraban dua insan yang sedang bercanda-tawa.

"Eh, jam segini program TV-nya bagus lho."

Aku menyalakan TV, dan mencari program musik J-rocks aka Japanese Rocks. Tapi lagi ada 'Sekilas Info' di channel itu.

"_Sekilas Info hari ini menyajikan berita perampokan yang baru saja terjadi di salah satu Bank terbesar di pusat kota Konoha. Para pelaku yang mengclaim dirinya sebagai Red Eagle, yang akhir-akhir ini sering meresahkan kenyamanan kota Konoha..."_

Ketika aku hendak mengganti ke channel lain, Kyuubi menahanku.

"Jangan diganti." Katanya tapi terdengar seperti perintah.

Aku heran memandang wajahnya yang terlihat sangat serius menyimak berita.

"_..memakai topeng warna hitam dan bergambar elang merah, yang menjadi symbol organisasi mereka, mereka tidak akan segan-segan menyiksa bahkan membunuh korbannya...."_

"Wah, sadis sekali…" aku berdecak.

"Red Eagle." Aku mendengar gumamannya. Dia mengerutkan kening.

"_Hal yang menjadi ciri khas mereka, mereka akan meninggalkan sebuah kartu yang mirip dengan warna dan gambar topeng mereka di tempat kejadian sebelum akhirnya menghilang secara misterius...."_

"Sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang." Dia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ada yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Owh, ya udah deh."

"Makasih atas buku dan kuenya. Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu ya. Jaa na~"

"Mata ashita,.." aku mengantar sampai ke pintu dan melambai pada Kyuu.

'Dia kenapa sih?'

Aku menutup pintu.

"Kyaa,..Nii-san. Jangan ngagetin Naru dong. " aku mengelus-elus dada. Ternyata cuma nii-san yang sedang bersandar di dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya. Hhh,..kirain.

"Berhentilah teriak-teriak seperti itu, Dobe. Toa-mu itu membuat telingaku berlubang." Dia mengorek-orek telinga kanannya.

"Siapa suruh Nii-san tiba-tiba disitu. Bikin kaget Naru tau. Lagian bukannya telinga itu sudah berlubang. Kalau nggak, ya kelainan. Dasar Nii-san baka…"

Muncul kedutan di pelipisnya.

"Coba ulangi lagi."

"Baka."

Muncul dua kedutan.

"Lagi."

"Baka, baka, baka, Nii-san Baka."

"Kauu…."

Aku melemparkan bantal sofa tepat di wajahnya. Nii-san meraih bantal yang ku lempar dan ganti melempar bantal itu ke arahku. Aku lempar lagi ke arahnya. Jadilah, kita lempar-lemparan bantal. Sampai Kaa-san datang dan melerai lempar-lemparan kami.

*****

Kyuubi sampai di apartemennya. Dia sedang mondar mandir di ruang tengah.

"Aku harus cepat menemui Namikaze-sama. Aku takut **Red Eagle** akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi, ditambah lagi dengan kejadian kemarin, semakin membuatku khawatir. Tak kusangka mereka juga ada di sini. Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka berhasil mendeteksi identitas asliku dan mengetahui apa yang ku kerjakan di sini. Ku dengar mereka juga sedang mengincar White Ring. Nyawa Naruto bisa terancam karena cincin itu.

"Oh, aku tau. Jadi, karena ini Namikaze-sama mengutusku menjaga Naruto."

"Hmm,..baiklah. Besok aku akan menemuinya."

"Soal Naruto, aku bisa mempercayakannya sementara waktu pada keluarganya. Terutama pada si jabrik ayam. Cengkeramannya waktu itu begitu kuat. Aku harus mengakuinya, kalau dia itu kuat."


	5. Chapter 5

Hai, hai, re hai minna-san…..

Jumpa lagi dengan Author sableng bin gendheng. Masih setia dengan Azura di sini yang dengan bangganya mempersembahkan fic aneh bin abal bin gaje abiiiezz ni.

Sebenarnya Azura lagi g mood publish ni fic gaje

Readers : kok masih dipublish?

Azura : he..he..habisnya banyak juga yang review n nyuruh cepet apdet

Readers : kepedean akut nich bocah.

Azura : = =''

Curhat mode on

Iya, kemarin kan Azura lagi baca di internet hape. Trus ada yang nyebutin kalau Author abal dilarang publish fic mereka di fanfic. Udah gitu ada juga yang bilang kalau fic buatan mereka itu termasuk sampah n cuma menuh-menuhin aja. Azura kan jadi sedih –nangis guling-guling-, merasa kalo Azura termasuk salah satu Author abal itu. –lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai-. TT – TT

Tapi,.. ada juga yang bilang 'kalau g mau dikritik ya jangan berkarya'. Sebuah karya yang indah nan bagus akan tercipta kalau sering mendapat saran, kritikan, bahkan flame seperti di atas. maka dari itu Azura akan terus berusaha agar menghasilkan karya yang tidak abal –walaupun g mungkin- he..he.. Dengan bimbingan para senpai sekalian tentunya, Azura yakin pasti BISA!!! –M150 mode on- ^^

Eh ya senpai untuk chapter ke depannya, apdetnya bakal lama nich. Soalnya –lirik-lirik keyboard- tu hardware udah tua n minta pensiun aka rusak. Hhhh,…ni aja ngetiknya pake OSK(on screen keyboard) n dibantu ma si 'Tikus' buat ngeklik tombol-tombolnya. Oh DJ, sabarkan jarikuuuuu yang kesemutan gara-gara kebanyakan ngeklik,…..

Bales ripiw ach…

Chieko kuroia : soal ojii-san n obaa-san memang artinya kakek n nenek. Tapi kalau oji-san n oba-san itu artinya paman n bibi. Cuma beda di perpanjangan vocalnya dech Chieko-senpai browse di internet bahasa jepangnya paman n bibi.

Zer0centimeter : Zer0-senpai, cliffie paan sich? –Zer0-senpai : dasar lemot. Otak Pentium berapa sich?- -Azura dengan PDnya : masih DOS (yang layarnya masih item/putih)- xp. Gomen ne senpai, Azura lupa kasih tulisan TBC ^^V….btw, TBC itu makanan pa ya senpai? -geplacked-

Cinara hatake : ckckck,..ternyata senpai suka ya ma adegan itu. Itu kan untuk 17th +. Senpai udah + belum? -kicked-. Khukhukhu –ketawa ala mbah Oro-,.. Azura juga suka kok. BANZAII..BANZAII…-kicked again-

Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' : wow,..ini nama apa bengawan solo? Panjang benerr..-ditimpuk sendal-. Ok dech Kou-chan, panggil Azu juga g pp kok yang penting huruf 'z' –nya jangan diganti 's' ya. Arti dah beda. Xp

N semuanya yang udah setia nge-read n ripiw fic gaje Azura. Makasih sedalam-dalamnya. –bungkuk-bungkuk-

Wah, Azura banyak bacot. Langsung aja dech. Selamat menikmati….

**Rate** : T aja yawh!!!

**Pair** : Mochiron desu. Sasu FemNaru

**Disclaimer** : MASA' SHI g tau,….

Yosh, ikuzeee…!!!

**White****Ring**

Chapter 5 :

Aku memandang bangku kosong di sebelahku. Hari ini Kyuubi tidak masuk sekolah. Katanya sich, sakit. Tapi kemarin ku lihat dia baik-baik saja. Aneh sekali, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Bel tanda masuk berdering. Seorang guru berkacamata yang mempunyai mata hijau dan rambut pendek berwarna hitam, memasuki ruangan. Dialah Manda-sensei, guru Kimia yang kami juluki "The Killer". Memang, kalau dilihat sekilas dia itu tampan tapi kalau sudah kenal aslinya, waw…mengerikan. Anak-anak yang tadinya ribut langsung mengheningkan cipta, melihat tatapan mautnya.

"Pagi semua." Manda-sensei berucap tegas.

"Pagi, sensei.."

Dia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mulai hari ini, karena suatu alasan, saya akan berhenti mengajar di sekolah ini. "

Semuanya tercengang.

"Saya tahu, kalian pasti senang saya mengundurkan diri."

"Tidak kok sensei." Ucap Sakura cepat. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

'SHANNAROOO!!!!…akhirnya dia pergi juga.' Inner Sakura.

"Kami sedih harus berpisah dengan sensei." Kali ini Kiba yang membual padahal dalam hati 'yes,yes,yes'.

"Ya, kami sedih sekali sensei." Kali ini Ino yang berkomentar sambil pasang air mata buaya. Padahal tadi ku lihat dia meneteskan obat tetes mata.

'Hhhh,..mereka ini.' Aku cekikikan dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya tidak jadi berhenti."

"HAH??" anak-anak teriak serempak.

Ino udah nangis beneran.

"Saya bercanda. Masuklah."

Seorang pria berkacamata, rambut berwarna putih yang diikat, berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Perkenalkan, beliau ini guru Kimia kalian yang baru. Namanya Yakushi Kabuto." Manda-sensei memperkenalkan guru baru tersebut.

"Doumo, watashi wa Yakushi Kabuto desu. Panggil saja Kabuto-sensei. Saya dari Oto. Yoroshiku." Sang guru baru mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak saya permisi dulu. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, nanti waktu istirahat saja. Sayonara."

"Oh ya, satu hal penting. Beliau ini cara mengajarnya sama dengan saya. Jadi, berhati-hatilah." Manda-sensei tersenyum mengerikan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan.

"Hiii.." semuanya bergidik serempak.

"Nah, semuanya buka buku kalian. Oh ya, Manda-sensei sudah mengajarkan sampai mana?"

"Larutan Asam Basa, sensei."

"Buka halaman bab Larutan Asam Basa."

*****

"Namikaze-sama ada?" Kyuubi bertanya pada salah seorang polisi.

"Sebentar ya." Dia mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan nomor.

"Inspektur Namikaze, Agen Fox ingin bertemu anda."

_"Suruh dia masuk."_

"Baik." Dia menutup telponnya.

"Anda bisa masuk sekarang."

"Terima Kasih."

Tok tok tok

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka. Kyuubi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah, Kyuubi. Apa yang membawamu datang kemari? Sudahkah kau menemukan pasangan cincin itu?"

"Seperti yang telah diperintahkan, Namikaze-sama. "

Kyuubi menyerahkan cincin dan map berwarna merah.

"Map itu berisi data pemilik cincin ini."

Namikaze-sama melihat cincin itu. Perpaduan Kristal Sapphire dan Diamond Swarovsky terlihat berkilauan tertimpa cahaya ruangan.

"Ini memang pasangan cincin itu."

Dia meletakkan cincin di meja dan membuka map. Dia terlihat seperti sedang membacanya.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan pemiliknya?" dia menutup map itu.

"Iya, Namikaze-sama. Tapi ada masalah lain yang muncul."

"Apa itu?" Minato mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sekumpulan mafia yang selama ini kita kenal dengan nama **Red Eagle**, mulai membentangkan sayapnya di Konoha."

"Hmm,..Tak ku kira mereka beraksi di sana. Rupanya mereka sedang mencari suasana baru dengan 'bermain-main' di kota itu?" Minato tersenyum sinis.

"Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang dulu. Aku sudah mewanti-wanti akan datangnya saat-saat seperti ini. Aku rasa Kepolisian Konoha juga tak kan tinggal diam jika daerahnya diusik oleh 'makhluk-makhluk licin itu'."

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan Namikaze-sama?"

"Apa aku perlu mengingatkan lagi apa yang sudah menjadi misi utamamu, Kyuubi?"

"Tidak, Namikaze-sama. Misi saya : memperketat penjagaan pada pemilik cincin itu, dan tetap waspada terhadap kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi."

"Bagus. Ku rasa kau sudah tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Lanjutkan tugasmu dan jaga kedua cincin itu dengan baik. " sambil menyerahkan cincin.

"Baik."

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Saya permisi, Namikaze-sama."

Kyuubi meninggalkan ruangan.

Namikaze-sama membuka lagi map merah itu.

"Uchiha Naruto,.." gumamnya.

-

-

Flashback on

"_Fugaku, aku minta bantuanmu. Tolong jaga Naru-chan. Aku tak mau dia dalam bahaya. Kalau perlu ganti nama marganya, sama seperti kalian. Dan berikan ini saat dia telah dewasa." Ucap seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru, sambil menyerahkan sebentuk cincin kepada Fugaku._

"_Tapi Minato, bagaimana dengan Kyuu?" Tanya seorang pria yang dipanggil Fugaku._

"_Aku yang akan menjaganya. Dia kan laki-laki. Aku ingin dia menjadi kuat. "_

"_Tapi dia kan masih kecil. Ini terlalu beresiko."_

"_Biar ku tanggung resikonya." Sahutnya mantap._

"_Kau itu memang keras kepala. Tapi, jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, terserahlah." Fugaku mengalah._

"_Nah, Naru-chan ikut Bibi Mikoto ya." Ucap Minato pada seorang gadis kecil pirang yang ada di gendongannya._

"_Sini, ikut Bibi." Mikoto menengadahkan kedua lengannya, meraih gadis kecil di gendongan Minato._

"_Tou-san mau ke mana?" Tanya si gadis kecil yang sudah ada di gendongan Mikoto._

"_Tou-san ada urusan sebentar. Nanti Tou-san jemput Naru-chan kok." Minato tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap rambut gadis kecil itu._

"_Naru-chan jadi anak baik ya." Dia mencium putri kecilnya dan berbalik menatap sosok bocah laki-laki yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan._

"_Ayo Kyuu." Dia menggengam bocah laki-laki pirang itu dan mulai berjalan menjauh._

"_Tidak mauu.." seperti tau kalau sedang dibohongi,gadis kecil itu mulai menangis._

"_Tou-san, jangan tinggayin Nalu. Nalu ingin ikut Tou-san." Gadis kecil itu meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Mikoto._

_Minato berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap putri kecilnya. Butiran-butiran bening mengalir deras di pipinya._

"_Maafkan Tou-san.." dia berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya._

"_Nii-chan, Nalu mohon."_

"_Naru-chan,.." Kyuubi melihat ke belakang sedangkan lengannya diseret oleh Minato._

"_Tou-saaan…Nii-chaann!!!! Jangan pelgiiiii…!!!"_

"_Tidaaaaakkkkkk!!!!"_

Flashback off

"Naru, Tou-san rindu ingin bertemu. Melihat senyummu, mendengar tawamu, dan melihatmu tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik " Lirihnya.

"Andai dulu aku,…" Minato menghela napas.

"Mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi seperti ini. Kyuu, Naru,…bisakah kita berkumpul kembali?"

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Telpon berdering. Namikaze-sama menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Ya, ada apa Kotsetsu-san?"

_"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda?"_

"Siapa?"

_"Dia tak menyebutkan nama tapi dia mengaku teman lama anda."_

Namikaze-sama mengernyitkan kening.

'Siapa?' pikirnya.

"Suruh masuk."

_"Baik." _Sambungan telpon terputus.

Tok tok tok

"Ya, masuk."

Seseorang membuka pintu. Seorang pria berkacamata yang mempunyai mata hijau dan rambut pendek yang berwarna hitam memasuki ruangan.

"Siang. Lama tak berjumpa Inspektur Namikaze-sama." Sapanya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanyanya bingung karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Anda tidak ingat padaku, Namikaze-sama. Saya ini kan teman lama anda. Err,..yah tepatnya mantan."

Minato memandang lekat-lekat sosok pria itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa sosok itu. Tapi memory-nya berkata tidak ada siluet pria itu yang terekam dalam ingatannya.

"Maaf, saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda."

"Ku rasa kau mengalami amnesia atau sejenisnya, Namikaze-sama." Sosok itu menyeringai.

Minato mengerutkan kening.

"Maaf, jika anda hanya ingin bermain-main dengan saya, silahkan anda meninggalkan ruangan ini." Pintanya sopan.

"Ckckck,..kau benar-benar lupa padaku, Namikaze-sama. Atau bisa aku panggil dengan sebutan Pro-fes-sor Mi-na-to." Dia menekankan kata di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau..Si-siapa kau?" Minato membelalakan mata.

"Kau masih belum mengingatku, prof. Minato.

"Baiklah. Mungkin karena kau terlalu sering bertatap muka dengan penjahat-penjahat kelas teri itu, kau jadi melupakanku."

Sosok itu melepas rambut pendeknya yang ternyata wig dan kacamata tebalnya. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna hijau berubah warna menjadi kuning dan pupil menyerupai ular. Rambutnya terurai panjang sampai sepinggang. -cocok nih jadi iklan Sunsilk-. Dia menjulur-julurkan lidahnya yang panjang.

"Kalau begini, apa kau bisa mengingatku?"

"O-orochimaru.." mata Minato membelalak.

"Akhirnya…" kemudian dia tertawa. Tawa mirip setan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" teriaknya menghentikan tawa setan itu..

"Sopannya. Kau berteriak pada teman lamamu. Kau bahkan tidak mempersilahkanku untuk duduk." Dia berdecak.

"Tenanglah di tempatmu, Minato. Kita ngobrol-ngobrol aja dulu. Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Ruanganmu bagus juga." Dia memandang dekorasi dan barang apa saja yang ada di ruangan itu sambil menyilangkan tangan di punggungnya.

"Sudah 13 tahun lamanya…Tak ku duga, kau lari dari organisasi dan bergabung dengan pihak kepolisian. Mencari perlindungan, heh?"

"Cih, bukan urusanmu dan tak ada alasan untuk tetap tinggal di organisasi laknat itu. " ujar Minato yang sudah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Orochimaru tertawa lagi.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Hhh, rupanya sifatmu itu tidak berubah. Sama seperti dulu. Baiklah, kita to the point saja."

"Aku ingin cincin itu. " Orochimaru berbalik dan tersenyum sinis ke arah Minato.

"Cincin apa?"

"Aku tau kau tidak bodoh Minato, melihat gelar professor-mu itu. Tentu saja aku menginginkan White Ring." Dia berkata malas dan berpura-pura menguap.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Minato. Aku tau semuanya. Tentang cincin itu. Dan tentang 'Benda' itu." Orochi merendahkan suaranya.

Orochi beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia berjalan menuju ke belakang kursi Minato.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti." Minato masih diam di tempat.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Cincin itu kuncinya kan? Kunci pembuka ruang rahasia, tempat di mana kau menyembunyikan 'Benda' itu. Sekarang katakan di mana cincin itu?" Dia mencondongkan wajahnya, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Minato dan menjulur-julurkan lidahnya ke arah Minato. Membuat Minato berjengit jijik.

"Aku tak tau apapun." Sahut Minato. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka laci meja, hendak mengambil pistol yang ada di situ.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Kau memilih untuk bungkam. Padahal kita bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kita mau jika kita memakai-'nya'."

"Ckckck,..Bad choice, Minato." Mata Oro berkilat berbahaya.

"…."

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah tidak berguna. Rahasiaku sudah terbongkar. Jadi, selamat tinggal Minato, susul istrimu ke alam baka."

Minato meraih pistol tapi sepertinya dia kalah cepat.

TSIINNG TSIINNG –gimana sich suara pistol yang dikasih peredam?-

Minato membelalakkan mata. Terlalu terkejut untuk mencerna kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"K-kau..Uhukk.."

Dia mencengkeram dada kirinya. Pistol terlepas dari genggamannya. Darah mulai merembes membasahi seragamnya. Ternyata Orochimaru telah menembakkan pistol yang diberi peredam lewat kursi belakang Minato, dan langsung menembus dada kiri tepat di jantungnya.

"Kau lamban sekali, Minato. Bergabung di kepolisian ternyata tak banyak mengubahmu. Tetap lemah sama seperti dulu. " Dia menyeringai.

"Hm,, kalau cincin itu tidak ada padamu, pasti ada di kedua anakmu. Bukan begitu, prof. Minato. " dia melirik figura yang ada di meja kerja Minato.

"Ja-Jangan ga-ganggu mereka."

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan,hah? Kau itu sudah sekarat." Dia mulai tertawa lagi.

"Uhhukk.." Keluar darah dari mulutnya.

Orochimaru melihat map merah yang sudah terkena muntahan darah dari Minato. Dia mengambilnya dan melihat isinya.

"Uchiha Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naru-chan,.." dia melafalkan berulang-ulang kali sambil berjalan mondar mandir.

"Hmm, bukankah Naruto itu nama putri bungsumu. Tapi kenapa marganya Uchiha?" dia sibuk berpikir. Seketika ingatannya terpaku pada sosok gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang pernah menjadi muridnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang,..dia itu memang putrimu, kan. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya, padahal aku sering bertemu dengannya?"

"Hhh, mungkin aku terlalu sibuk 'mengurusimu', jadi melupakan hal yang sepele." Orochimaru sibuk mengoceh sendiri sementara Minato meringis menahan sakit. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Darah tak henti-hentinya mengucur keluar dari dada kirinya.

"Kau pintar juga. Mengganti nama marganya supaya aku tak bisa mendeteksinya. "

"Hmm, dan bocah laki-laki yang bernama Kyuubi. Bukankah dia itu juga putra kandungmu? Aku tak pernah paham dengan pola pikirmu. Memasukkannya dalam kesatuan ANBU dan mengirimnya ke Konoha. Sebenarnya apa maksud dan tujuanmu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Hhhh, persetan dengan itu semua. Yang penting aku dapatkan yang aku mau."

"Terima kasih Minato atas info yang kau berikan padaku. Dengan begini kau sudah meringankan bebanku untuk mencapai tujuanku." Dia menyeringai.

"Sudah ya." Dia memakai kembali penyamarannya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh ya aku lupa memberi kenang-kenangan untukmu." Dia melemparkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dengan gambar elang merah.

"Jaa."

"Tu-tungguu…" Minato berdiri dan berpegangan pada pinggir meja. Tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Darah yang terus keluar dari dada kirinya, merembes mewarnai lantai dengan warna merahnya. Dia menyeret tubuhnya berusaha menuju pintu meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan tubuhnya ataupun keselamatannya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah kedua anaknya.

"Uhukk,.." dia muntah darah lagi.

'hhh, hhh,,Apakah ini akhirku?' napasnya tersengal-sengal.

'Padahal aku belum bertemu Naru-chan."

'Aku belum meminta maaf pada kalian.'

'Aku ayah yang jahat kan? Aku bukan Ayah yang baik. Sama sekali.'

'Maafkan Tou-san, Naru. Karena perbuatan Tou-san, kau harus berpisah dengan Tou-san dan kakakmu. Maafkan Tou-san juga, Kyuu. Karena ulah Tou-san yang telah mengubahmu menjadi seperti itu dan akhirnya kehilangan ingatanmu. Maaf. Maaf. Berulang kalipun kata-kata itu terucap, tentu tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Tou-san memang bodoh.'

'Tapi Kyuu, Naru, Tou-san sayang kalian. Itulah yang slalu ingin ku sampaikan. Walaupun sekali. Hanya sekali. Ku ingin memeluk kalian. Memberi sedikit kehangatan yang telah ku tanggalkan di masa lalu.'

'Kushina,… Aku gagal. Gagal menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik. Gagal memenuhi janjiku padamu. Gagal melindungi anak-anak kita.'

'Kushina,…jangan marah padaku ya, kalau kita bertemu di sana.'

Perlahan-lahan mata biru itu menutup. Terlalu enggan untuk terbuka kembali.

'Kyuu, jaga adikmu baik-baik. Tou-san capek dan ngantuk sekali. Tou-san mau istirahat.'

'Kyuu,..Naru,..selamat tinggal dan maafkanlah Tou-san yang bodoh ini.'

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Kyuubi yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba menengok ke belakang.

'Aneh, suara siapa tadi? Padahal jalanan ini sepi. Tak ada seorangpun di sini selain aku.' Kyuu mengerutkan kening.

'Hhh, perasaanku saja.' Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

-

-

Sementara itu…

"Iya, sensei." Seperti ada yang memanggil, refleks aku berdiri dari bangkuku.

Asuma-sensei yang sedang menulis di papan menoleh heran ke arahku. Begitu pula dengan semua temanku. Semua pandangan mata tertuju kepadaku.

"Iya, Naruto-san. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Eh, ti-tidak sensei. Sumimasen." Aku membungkuk.

"Owh, kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan mencatatnya." Asuma-sensei melanjutkan menulis di papan.

Aku kembali duduk. Mukaku merah padam karena malu.

'Aduh, aku ini kenapa sich? Sepertinya tadi ada yang manggil dech.'

'Suara itu,.."

'Begitu hangat di telingaku. Suara yang begitu aku rindukan. Siapa? Siapa pemilik suara itu? Siapa?' Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku.

'Kenapa rasanya rindu sekali? '

"Sssttt,.. Naru-chan. Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura-chan setengah berbisik. Raut mukanya menyiratkan kecemasan. Begitu juga dengan Ino yang sedang melihat ke arahku.

"Da-daijoobu desu yo." Jawabku sambil nyengir.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat." Ino mengangguk.

"Masa' sich? Tapi bener kok, aku nggak apa-apa."

"Gitu ya? Ya udah, kalo ada apa-apa kasih tau kami ya." Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Arigatou ne, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Mereka berdua tersenyum dan kembali mencatat.

"Hhhh…Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

-

-

*****

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Kotsetsu memasuki ruangan sambil membawa sebuah map.

"Namikaze-sama ada surat perintah kerja yang harus anda…" dia terbelalak melihat atasannya tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai. Dia berlari menghampiri atasannya.

"Namikaze-sama, apa yang terjadi?" dia meraba leher Minato.

'Masih berdenyut.'

"Siapapun panggil ambulans. Cepat." Teriaknya.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Ada apa Kotsetsu-san?"

"Izumo-san, cepat hubungi rumah sakit terdekat. Namikaze-sama tertembak."

"Baik." Izumo melesat ke luar dan menghubungi nomor rumah sakit.

Minato diangkat dengan tandu oleh dua orang berseragam putih. Mobil ambulans segera meluncur ke rumah sakit. Tapi, sayang dewa kematian sepertinya tidak mau menunda-nunda pekerjaannya. Dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sebelum mencapai rumah sakit.

Warga yang melihat kejadian itu datang berduyun-duyun. Pita-pita line berwarna kuning dipasang di sekeliling area sebagai pembatas daerah untuk melarang warga setempat yang mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seseorang dengan rambut perak dan bermasker hitam berusaha menerobos masuk ke kerumunan orang dan tidak mengindahkan adanya larangan yang dipasang tersebut.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Teriaknya ketika menemukan dua orang yang tengah berdebat seru. Refleks kedua orang tersebut berbalik ke arah sang pemilik suara. Menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"An-anda,…"

Kemudian dua orang tersebut menunduk tak mampu menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Walaupun memakai masker, kedua orang itu tau bahwa seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini sedang marah.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi 'siapa yang melakukannya'?" dia menekankan satu persatu di setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Sa-salah satu anggota Red Eagle, Senpai. Aku menemukan ini di samping tubuh Namikaze-sama." Kotsetsu menyerahkan kartu berwarna hitam dan bergambar elang merah. Orang yang disebut senpai itu mengambil kartu yang diberikan Kotsetsu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Apa yang kalian kerjakan sehingga orang berbahaya seperti ini bisa lolos dari pengawasan kalian? "

"Maafkan kami, Senpai." Kedua orang tersebut menunduk semakin dalam. Merasa bertanggungjawab atas kejadian yang menimpa atasan mereka.

"Hhh,.. tidak perlu minta maaf. Permintaan maaf tidak akan menghidupkan kembali Namikaze-sama. Lain kali kalian harus lebih waspada." Perkataannya mulai melembut tapi masih terdengar tegas.

"Apa tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan sebelum kejadian itu terjadi?"

Kotsetsu teringat seseorang yang ditemuinya sebelum kejadian penembakan terjadi. Seorang pria berkacamata dan rambut hitam pendek.

"Ya ada. Apa mungkin dia? Tapi dia terlihat seperti orang baik-baik."

"Cirinya?"

"Pria. Tinggi kira-kira sekitar 35 tahun ke atas. Rambut hitam pendek. Berkacamata dan mata berwarna hijau." Kotsetsu mengakhiri penjelasannya.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal ciri-ciri itu. Tapi banyak orang yang mempunyai ciri itu di dunia ini. Aku tidak boleh salah ambil tindakan.'

"Senpai.. Apa anda tahu siapa dia?"

"Aku belum tahu tapi aku pasti mencarinya."

"Apa kalian sudah menghubungi markas pusat?"

"Sudah, senpai."

"Sekarang kalian siapkan acara pemakaman dan penghormatan terakhir untuk Namikaze-sama."

"Baik, Senpai."

Kedua orang itu meninggalkan ruangan.

Orang yang dipanggil senpai itu melihat kartu yang ada di genggamannya.

"Red Eagle,..aku tak kan melepaskan kalian." Tangannya bergetar. Dia meremas kartu yang ada di genggamannya hingga tak berbentuk.

-

-

2 B kontinyu…..-akhirnya bisa juga nulis ini-

Note : senpai bantuin Azura donk, gimana caranya daftar di infantrum. Thank's B 4…..


	6. Chapter 6

hai hai re hai ketemu lagi dengan Author sableng bin gendheng di sini. Makasih ya para senpai yang tetap ngeread n review fic aneh Azura. Azura seneng banget masih ada yang perhatian dengan fic abal ini.

owh ya senpai, gara-gara kemarin liat review yang minta adegan l*m*n, Azura mau bikin fic baru lagi yang g kalah abalnya ma ni fic. -udah tau abal masih jg dibuat-. khukhukhu...otak bejadnya mulai berkembang. judulnya Omae wa ore no hikari da. -R : g nanya- ceritanya.....ada dech!!!!...

tapi, yang jadi masalah Azura g tau cara ngediskripsiin yang kaya gitu. -lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai menyerang lagi-. mhon bantuannya ya senpai.

ya udah dech, kita langsung z....

**Rate** : T aja yawh!!!

**Pair** : Mochiron desu. Sasu FemNaru

**Disclaimer** : MASA' SHI g tau,….

Yosh, ikuzeee…!!!

**White****Ring**

Chapter 6 :

Bel tanda pulang berdering.

"Hhh, akhirnya pulang juga."

"Malam minggu. Aku sudah tak sabar pergi jalan-jalan dengan Nii-san." Aku cengar-cengir sendiri membayangkan nanti malam.

"Ouchh,.." Sakura memukul kepalaku dengan kamus tebal yang mau dijejalkan ke dalam tasnya. Aku meringis dan mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Kau salah makan ya? Dari tadi cengar-cengir sendiri."

"He..he.." aku hanya nyengir.

"Nanti malam aku mau jalan-jalan sama Sasuke-niisan di taman ujung dekat rumah kami."

"Wah, senangnya. Aku juga mau diajak kencan dengan Sasuke-senpai." Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Aku juga mau." Ino ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak boleh. Sasuke-niisan cuma milikku. " teriakku.

"He???.." Ino dan Sakura mendelik heran ke arahku.

"Milikmu?" ledek mereka serempak ke arahku.

"Eh??.." Wajahku mendidih.

"Ma-maksudku, aku kan sudah mengajaknya duluan. Sakura kan udah punya Sai, dan Ino juga udah punya Chouji. Kalian pergi dengan pasangan kalian saja." bantahku dengan ekspresi salah tingkah.

"Dobe, suaramu itu memekakkan telinga, tau. Bisa nggak sich, bicara pelan-pelan. " Nii-san berdiri di sampingku.

'Se-sejak kapan di sini? Jangan-jangan dia dengar apa yang aku bilang barusan. Waduh, mau taruh di mana mukaku.'

"Ayo pulang." Nii-san menarik lenganku.

"Nii-san suka banget sich narik-narik. Naru bisa jalan sendiri." protesku.

Bukannya dilepaskan malah digenggam lebih erat. Aku pasrah saja.

"Aku duluan ya. Jaa na." Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Ino dan Sakura yang masih bertahan di tempatnya. Mata mereka berlope-lope ria melihat Nii-san.

'Kawaii ne.. Sasuke-senpai' inner Sakura dan Ino.

Aku sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Nii-san, nanti malam jadi kan?"

"Jadi ke mana?" sahutnya datar.

"Ihh, Nii-san ini masih muda tapi udah pikun. Ya, ke taman lah."

"Hmm,.. tapi ada syaratnya."

"Perasaan kemarin nggak pake syarat dech." bibirku maju dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Ya udah kalau gitu." Nii-san melengos.

"Iya, iya. Emang apa syaratnya?" aku memutar bola mataku.

Dia tersenyum jahil. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggiku.

"Kita lomba lari dari sini sampai ke rumah. Kalau kau yang sampai duluan, aku ikut denganmu dan menuruti semua maumu, tapi kalau aku yang menang, kita nggak jadi pergi dan kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." bisiknya di telingaku.

"Eh,.."

'Lariku kan lambat. Tentu saja aku yang bakal kalah. Hih, Nii-san curang.'

"Siap, Dobe. Mulai." Nii-san sudah start duluan sedangkan aku masih cengok di tempatku.

"Nii-san, curaannng,…" teriakku kesal.

"Weee,.." Nii-san menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hih, awas ya.." Aku berlari mengejar Nii-san.

Kami sudah sampai di rumah.

"Yiey,.. Naru menaaang,…" teriakku.

"Hosh,.Hosh,. K-kau curang, Dobe. Ke-kenapa pake acara njegal kakiku." Nii-san menekuk lututnya.

"Nii-san juga curang. Weee,.." Ganti aku yang menjulurkan lidahku.

"Tadaima,.." Aku membuka pintu.

"Okaeri,.."

"Hei, hei, kalian ini kenapa pake lari-lari segala sich. Nanti kalau jatuh gimana?"

"Habisnya, Nii-san sich…" aku melirik Nii-san.

"Apa?" sahut Nii-san memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Ya udah kalian cepat masuk."

*****

Malam ini aku memakai sweater orange bergaris dan celana jeans biru tak lupa menguncir dua rambut panjangku sedangkan Nii-san mengenakan T-shirt warna biru dongker dan celana jeans abu-abu. Kami sudah siap pergi.

"YOSH!!!! IKUZZEEE…" teriakku sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara.

Tukk!!

"Ahh, iittai Nii-san.." sambil mengelus-elus benjolan di kepalaku, habis dipukul pake sisir.

"Berisik. Ayo pergi."

"Hu-uh.. Kaa-san, Tou-san kami pergi dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati ya. "

Kami sampai di taman. Banyak stan-stan yang didirikan. Para pengunjung banyak sekali yang datang. Lampu-lampu hias yang berkerlap-kerlip menambah meriahnya suasana malam ini.

"Wah, ramai sekali Nii-san." Aku menggandeng lengan Nii-san, berjalan sambil melihat-lihat stan di kanan kiri kami.

"Nii-san, hora!! Ada stan ramen. Naru laper. Ayo ke sana!!" aku menggeret lengan Nii-san.

"Hn."

"Irasshaimase." sapa seorang pria separuh baya.

"Mau pesan apa?" kali ini asisten ceweknya.

"Ramen miso ukuran jumbo, Nee-chan." teriakku.

"Nii-san pesan apa?" aku menoleh ke arah Nii-san yang duduk di sampingku.

"Green tea hangat. " sahutnya datar.

"Nii-san lagi diet ya?"

"Hn."

"Segera disiapkan."

Kurang dari 10 menit, ramen pesananku telah siap di depanku.

"Itadakimasu." Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan mulai menyantap dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan, Dobe. Itu kan masih panas. Lidahmu bisa melepuh. " Nii-san menyeruput tehnya.

"Hahih, ahu hafah…" translate : habis, Naru lapar.

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara, Dobe."

"Hiha,.."

"Glekk..glekk.." aku menghabiskan kuahnya.

"Oji-san, tambah lagi donk." teriakku

"Segera."

Begitulah sampai aku menghabiskan mangkok terakhirku.

'Ni anak, laper apa rakus sich?' Sasuke melongo.

Oji-san dan Nee-chan tersenyum ke arah kami.

"Kenyang…"

"Jelas saja, itu kan udah mangkok ke lima. Perutmu terbuat dari karet ya?"

"He..he.." aku nyengir.

"Masih mau tambah lagi?"

"Kalau boleh."

"Cukup. Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab, kalau sampai perutmu itu meledak." Niisan membayar tagihan kepada Oji-san.

"Terima kasih. Lain kali datang lagi ya."

"Naru-chan,…" suara Sakura memanggil.

"Sasuke-senpai." Dia membungkuk ke arah Nii-san tapi hanya dibalas "Hn".

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Kau datang sama siapa? "

"Sama Sai."

"Sakura, cepat ke sini." Suara seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Ah, itu Sai. Aku pergi dulu ya. " dia membungkuk sebelum pergi.

"Sai, di sini." Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Sai.

"Nii-san, kita jalan lagi yuk."

"Hn."

Baru beberapa langkah, seketika mataku terpaku pada sosok yang tengah duduk sendirian dalam keremangan di bangku taman. Aku menghampirinya. Ternyata itu Kyuubi.

"Kyuu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Katanya sedang sakit."

"Ah, Naru-chan. Iya, aku bosan di ranjang terus. Makanya aku cari udara segar."

'Nyari udara segar kok malam-malam. Ini sich namanya nyari penyakit. Hen na hito.' inner-ku.

"Owh, begitu. Udah baikan?" aku mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Mendingan. Bukan penyakit serius kok." Dia tersenyum.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Sama Nii-san."

"Naru-dobe, kau di mana?" aku mendengar Nii-san berteriak. Eh iya, tadi aku kan melepaskan diri dari keramaian.

"Naru di sini, Niisan." teriakku.

Nii-san berlari ke arah suaraku. Mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sampingku, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau lagi?" tunjuknya pada Kyuu.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Kau itu stalker ya? Menguntit kami ke manapun kami pergi."

"Kurang kerjaan apa!! Lagian, suka-suka aku. Aku mau ke mana, terserah aku."

'Hhh,.bakal ada perang lagi nih.' Batinku sweatdrop.

"Nii-san cukup. Kita ke sini bukan untuk berantem kan?"

"Kau membelanya, Dobe."

"Naru tidak membelanya, Nii-san."

"Hhh, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi."

Seperti dejavu, lengan kananku menggeret Nii-san sedangkan lengan kiriku menggeret Kyuubi.

Mereka saling menatap dan serempak membuang muka.

'Hhh, mereka ini seperti anak kecil.' Aku mendengus.

"Yiey, ada bianglala. Kyuu, Nii-san ayo kita naik itu."

"Hn." Jawab mereka serempak. Aku menarik mereka berdua menuju antrian.

Aku duduk di tengah, diapit Kyuu dan Nii-san. Selama di wahana, aku terus berceloteh dan hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' oleh mereka berdua.

Kami sudah turun dari wahana itu dan kini sedang berada di depan stan Photo Box. Jarang-jarang ada yang buka stan Photo Box.

"Mau ya? Buat kenang-kenangan." Aku melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mau satu foto sama dia."

"Siapa juga yang mau satu foto denganmu." Mereka saling tunjuk.

'Hhh,.. mulai lagi dech.'

"Please.." pasang kitty eyes no jutsu.

"Hhhh,..Baiklah." jawab mereka serempak.

Kami masuk ke dalam. Pasang pose di depan kamera.

5 menit kemudian.

Penjaga stan menyerahkan hasilnya padaku.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda. "

Aku mengamati foto-foto kami. Aku cekikikan sedangkan mereka melengos.

Foto 1 : Kyuubi dan Nii-san pasang muka serius sambil melipat tangan di dada. Aku ditengah-tengah, pasang muka senyum.

Foto 2 : Kyuubi dan Nii-san saling melirik tajam. Aku pasang muka sweatdrop.

Foto 3 : Kyuubi dan Nii-san buang muka. Aku pasang muka cemberut.

Foto 4 : Kyuubi dan Nii-san membelakangi kamera. Aku pasang muka marah.

Foto 5 : Kyuubi dan Nii-san pasang senyum terpaksa dengan benjolan di masing-masing kepala. Sedangkan aku merangkul pundak mereka sehingga tinggi mereka sejajar denganku.

"Nah, foto-foto ini biar Naru yang simpan. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan membakarnya kalau foto ini ku serahkan pada kalian."

"Terserah." Jawab mereka serempak.

'Mereka ini kompak sekali sich.' Bulir keringat besar muncul di dahiku.

Setelah itu kami mendatangi stan yang bertuliskan 'Lempar Bola'.

"Nii-san, aku mau boneka itu." Aku menunjuk boneka teddy bear berwarna putih, yang dipajang sebagai hadiah.

"Kau itu sudah besar, Dobe. Kenapa masih suka main boneka?"

Aku merajuk. Bibirku manyun 5 centi.

"Nanti kita beli saja di toko." Nii-san berusaha menghiburku.

"Naru maunya itu." rengekku.

"Kau itu manja sekali, Dobe." bentaknya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tak bisa, Sasuke-senpai. " Kyuu menyeringai.

"Siapa yang kau maksud tak bisa, hah? Akan ku tunjukkan." Nii-san tersenyum sinis.

"Hei, minta bolanya." Teriaknya pada penjaga stan. Penjaga stan itu menyerahkan 3 buah bola, yang berarti hanya 3x kesempatan. Jarak dari pelempar ke target sekitar mendapatkan hadiah boneka itu, minimal Nii-san harus menghabiskan 10 kaleng yang disusun secara pyramid itu dalam 2x lemparan. Para pengunjung berjubel ingin melihat.

"Ganbatte yo, Nii-san." Teriakku menyemangati.

Nii-san melemparkan bolanya ke arah kaleng yang disusun secara pyramid.

TRANNGGG!!

Satu lemparan mengenai 6 kaleng.

"Nice shoot." Penjaga stan bertepuk tangan.

"Nii-san kerennn…" mataku berbinar-binar.

'Lemparan kedua harus bisa semuanya.' Inner Sasuke percaya diri.

"Nii-san pasti bisa."

Nii-san mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum melempar bola.

"Hhh,.." Nii-san menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melemparkan bola ke dua.

TRANNGGG!!

Hanya 3 kaleng yang kena.

"Hhh,..gagal." dia menghela napas. Dia melemparkan bola yang terakhir dengan tidak semangat, menghabiskan kaleng yang tersisa.

"Selamat, anda dapat minuman ringan." Si penjaga stan menyerahkan satu kaleng minuman ringan kepada Nii-san. Tapi Nii-san menepisnya dan ngeloyor pergi. Si penjaga stan melongo karna tak dihiraukan. Akhirnya hadiahnya dikembalikan lagi.

"Giliranku." Si penjaga stan memberikan 3 bola pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengambil ancang-ancang dan mulai melempar.

TRANNGGG!!

Penonton melongo dan membuka mata lebar-lebar. Kyuubi tersenyum puas.

Semua kaleng dihabiskan dalam sekali lemparan.

"Wow, Strike!" si penjaga stan berteriak kagum dan diiringi tepuk tangan penonton.

Si penjaga mengambil sepeda santai bermerk W*m Cycle sebagai hadiah.

"Aku mau boneka itu." sahutnya.

"Eh?? Beneran nih?" tanya si penjaga stan heran.

Kyuubi tersenyum.

'Hhh,..W*m Cycle-ku g jadi melayang.' inner si penjaga stan.

Si penjaga stan mengambil boneka dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuubi.

"Untukmu." Kyuubi menyerahkannya padaku.

"Wah, Makasih ya." Aku menerimanya. Dia mengusap-usap rambutku.

Nii-san melirik sinis ke arah kami berdua.

"Nii-san, hora!! Bonekanya imut sekali." Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Che." Dia membuang muka.

"Nii-san." Aku terhenyak dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Ayo pulang, Dobe. Kau sudah puas bermain kan?" katanya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Nii-san,.." aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Kau itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa mengaku kalah ya, Sasuke-senpai?"

Nii-san menghentikan langkahnya mendengar perkataan Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu?" dia berbalik menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"Hhh, kau itu terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki, senpai. Padahal ada yang lebih penting daripada itu."

"Siapa kau, hah? Beraninya mengguruiku." Dia mencengkeram kerah baju Kyuubi.

"Nii-san hentikan." teriakku panic. Mau minta tolong tapi kami sudah keluar dari keramaian.

"Itulah salah satu kelemahanmu. Kau itu mudah sekali terpancing amarah, senpai." Jawabnya santai.

"Kau, jangan sok di depanku." Nii-san melayangkan tinjunya ke muka Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi terpental sejauh 2m. Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Cuihh,.." Kyuubi mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan memasang kembali senyumnya.

'Dia ini masochist ya?' pikirku.

"Nii-san sudah. Hentikan." teriakku ketika ku lihat Nii-san akan melayangkan kembali kepalan tangannya. Aku menjatuhkan boneka teddy bear yang sedari tadi ku peluk dan berlari menghampiri Kyuu.

"Kyuu, kau tak apa?" aku menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang memar.

Dia meraih tanganku dan menggeleng.

"Tak apa. Cuma luka ringan."

'He?? Sampai bengkak begitu disebut luka ringan. Benar-benar orang aneh.'

"Jangan sentuh adikku." Dia mengibaskan tangan Kyuubi yang memegang tanganku.

"Pulang." Nii-san menggeret lenganku.

"Nii-san hentikan. Sakiit.." dia tak menggubris rintihanku malah semakin liar menyeretku mengikuti jalannya yang kelewat cepat.

Kyuubi masih mematung di tempatnya. Memandangi dua siluet yang menghilang di tikungan. Dia menghampiri boneka yang tergeletak di jalan dan membawanya sampai di apartemennya. Dia segera mengambil handuk dan air es, untuk mengompres memar di bibirnya.

"Ouchh,.." rintihnya sambil menempelkan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air ke sudut bibirnya.

"Hhh,..sakit juga. Dia itu benar-benar kuat."

Mendadak telpon berdering.

KRIING…KRIING..

"Siapa jam segini menelpon?" gumamnya. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri telpon.

"Ya, halo. Kyuubi di sini."

_"Agen Fox, ke mana saja anda hari ini? Saya sudah berpuluh kali menelpon tapi tak diangkat."_

"Maaf, Izumo-san. Saya banyak urusan. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

_"Inspektur Namikaze meninggal hari ini."_

"APA??? Ouch,.." saking terkejutnya, dia menekankan terlalu keras handuk yang sedang ditempelkannya di sudut bibirnya.

_"Hei, anda tak apa?"_

"Ah, aku tak apa. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan beliau meninggal? Tadi pagi saya masih berbincang dengan beliau. "

_"Luka tembakan tepat di jantung."_

"Siapa pelakunya?"

_"Menurut bukti yang kami dapat, dugaan kami mengarah pada salah satu anggota Red Eagle."_

"Red Eagle?"

_"Ya, benar." _

"Lalu apa motifnya?"

"_Kami belum menemukannya."_

'Aneh sekali. Bukankah kelompok itu bermarkas di Oto. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengenal Namikaze-sama? Jarak Oto ke Ame itu kan jauh.'

"_Owh ya, pemakaman sudah dilakukan siang tadi. "_

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa datang. "

_"Tak apa. Saya cuma ingin memberi informasi supaya anda lebih berhati-hati dalam menjalankan tugas."_

"Terima kasih, Izumo-san."

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam."_

"Malam."

Sambungan telpon terputus.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Apa hubungannya Namikaze-sama dengan kelompok itu?"

"Aku tak mengerti. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

"Apa mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang menjadi misiku? Kalau benar begitu, nyawa Naruto dalam bahaya. Aku harus waspada."

Kyuubi masih sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dari benaknya, tanpa satupun jawaban yang ia dapat. Sementara itu…

"Nii-san, cukup jangan tarik-tarik lagi. Sakiit,.." Aku merintih kesakitan selama di perjalanan. Tapi tak sedikitpun digubrisnya.

Nii-san baru melepaskanku ketika kami tiba di rumah. Dia menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa ruang tamu dengan kasar.

"Nii-san, sakiiit. Hiks,.hiks,.." aku mulai menangis. Aku lihat pergelangan tangan kananku. Bekas cap cengkeraman tangan yang mulai membiru.

Seketika raut wajah emosi dan dingin itu berganti dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Naru-dobe, kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Dia duduk di sampingku, memeriksa pergelangan tanganku. Bisa ku lihat jelas raut kecemasan menghiasi wajah datarnya. Entah kemana perginya setan yang merasukinya tadi.

"Huwaa,….Nii-san jahat. Nii-san jahat." tangisku meledak.

"Shhhhtt,..diamlah Dobe. Kau bisa membangunkan orang sekompleks. Ini sudah jam 10 malam." Jari telunjuknya di depan mulut. Persis seperti sedang mendiamkan anak kecil yang tidak dikasih uang jajan.

"Huwaa,…jahaat,..Nii-san jahaaaattt…"

"Aduh, gimana ini?" dia memegang kepalanya tanda kebingungan. Mendadak bohlam berdaya 5 watt menyala terang di atas kepalanya.

"Huwaa,….Hmphh.." nii-san membekap mulutku.

"Nah, anak manis diem ya. Kalau tidak mau diem, nanti aku ikat di sofa, matiin lampu terus tinggalin kamu di sini sendirian. Mau?" suaranya dibuat sehalus mungkin tapi ada nada mengancam di kata terakhirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku tanda setuju. Aku kan paling takut sama gelap.

"Bagus. Anak baik." Dia melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulutku. Aku menghirup napas sepuas-puasnya. Gara-gara ulahnya organ pernapasanku tak berfungsi secara normal. Dia tersenyum -yang menurutku malah seperti seringai puas karena mangsanya bertekuk lutut di hadapannya- padaku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

'Huh, dikiranya aku golongan Inu apa?' pasang muka cemberut.

"Tunggu di sini ya. Nii-san ambilkan obat." Dia ngeloyor pergi.

Nii-san mengompres memarku dengan air dingin. Setelah itu melilitkan perban di pergelangan tanganku.

"Nii-san jahat." Aku merajuk.

"Hn,.maaf." dia masih sibuk melilitkan perban di pergelangan tanganku.

"Pokoknya Nii-san jahat. Jahat, jahat, jahaa…tt." Aku memukul-mukul dadanya dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas.

"Iya, maaf. Maaf Dobe. Maaf." Nii-san meraih tangan kiriku yang kugunakan untuk memukulnya, menarikku dalam dekapannya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, entah kenapa seolah-olah tubuhku enggan menolaknya. Malah semakin dalam ku ingin berada ku dengar detak jantungnya dan ku rasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat menerpa rambutku. Membuatku merasa nyaman di dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naru-Dobe." Dia mengelus-elus rambutku. Perlakuannya membuatku ingin memejamkan mata. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

'Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Di dalam dekapan hangat miliknya.'

Normal POV

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu, Dobe. Aku hanya tak ingin kau dekat-dekat makhluk kuning itu. Perasaan gelisah yang tak mampu ku lukiskan kerap kali menderaku ketika kau dekat dengannya. Yach, walaupun kau dan dia dari spesies yang sama, tapi aku tak pernah rela jika kau ada bersamanya."

"…."

"Kau tau kenapa, Dobe?"

"…."

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Aku cemburu karena aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai kakak tapi,..err...nee wakaru deshou, Dobe?" semburat merah yang tanpa meminta ijin dulu, mencorat-coret pipi putihnya.

"…."

"Masih ingat apa yang kau katakan tadi siang saat di sekolah? Kau bilang 'Sasuke-niisan hanya milikku.' Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya. Tapi aku merasa senang saat kau mengucapkannya." Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"…."

"Hhh,..Aku tak tau kapan perasaan ini menyusup masuk ke dalam hatiku? Aku tak tau apakah perasaan ini benar atau salah? Yang ku tahu kalau rasa ini telah ada dan bersemayam di lubuk hatiku dan aku tak bisa mengelak lagi kalo aku memang suka padamu, dan aku merasa bersalah karena ingkar pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang telah mempercayakanmu padaku. Kau tahu, Dobe, ini benar-benar sulit. Tapi, inilah kejujuranku. Kejujuran tentang perasaan yang tulus dan mendalam untukmu."

Dia mengambil jeda.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu, Naru-Dobe?"

"….."

"Ne, Dobe. Kau dengar apa yang ku katakan, kan?"

"Dobe!!"

"Dobe!!"

Merasa perkataannya tak mendapatkan respon, Sasuke mencoba melepaskan Naruto yang ada di dekapannya.

Mata biru itu menutup dan nafasnya yang teratur menandakan si pemilik sedang terbuai dalam mimpi yang indah.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

'Hhh,..jadi apa yang ku katakan tadi sia-sia. Padahal aku berusaha mati-matian mengatasi debaran jantungku yang nggak mau diajak kompromi.' Sasuke menghembuskan napas. Hatinya mencelos. Ceramahnya yang panjang lebar ternyata jadi dongeng sebelum tidur bagi Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe."

Sasuke membopong Naruto menuju kamar Naruto. Membaringkannya di ranjang dan memakaikan selimut yang tebal sampai sebatas dada.

"Oyasumi, Naru-Dobe. Met mimpi indah." Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Pintu kamar tertutup.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-niisan. Mimpi indah juga." bisik Naruto dengan mata masih terpejam.

2 B kontinyu…..


	7. Chapter 7

Hai hai re hai minna-san. Author sableng bin gendheng datang lagi…..

Bales ripiw dulu nich….

Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' : wah, jangankan Kou-chan, Azura juga mau kok. –bayangin sebagai peran pengganti Naru-.

Namikaze lin_chan : tenang aja lin _chan, yang bunuh Minato pasti bakalan mati kok. Kita tunggu z ya. Khukhukhu…. Fic rate M nya lagi dalam proses nih. G kuat bikin yang perpet-perpet. Sering pingsan gara-gara kehabisan darah –nosebleed-…-lebay mode on-.

Zer0centimeter : wah zer0-senpai makasih ya atas masukkannya. Padahal Azura udah nyoba buat neliti satu-satu, tapi masih banyak juga yang salah. ^^V. –kelihatan banget amatirnya-

Ruuki Uchiha Riin-chan : jawaban senpai akan ada di chapter ini dan selanjutnya.

Okeh,..hajimemashou……

**Rate** : T aja yawh!!!

**Pair** : Mochiron desu. Sasu FemNaru

**Disclaimer** : MASA' SHI g tau,….

Yosh, ikuzeee…!!!

**White****Ring**

Chapter 7 :

Sorot mentari pagi menerjang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela kamarku. Suara kicauan burung-burung bersahut-sahutan ikut meramaikan suasana pagi ini. Angin semilir yang dingin menerpa wajahku.

"Wah, sudah pagi." Aku beranjak dari ranjangku. Menyibak tirai jendela.

"Selamat pagi, dunia. Selamat pagi, Naru." teriakku.

Aku lihat tanganku yang diperban. Coba ku gerak-gerakkan.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Nii-san." Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam.

-

Hari ini hari minggu. Aku bergegas mengganti bajuku dengan T-shirt orange dan celana training hitam.

"Lari pagi, ah. Eh ya, aku mau ajak Nii-san."

Aku berlari ke kamarnya. Dia masih bergelung manja dengan selimut dan gulingnya.

"Nii-san, ayo bangun." Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hhhh,.." dia membalik posisi.

"Nii-san."

"Apa sich, Dobe? Ini kan hari minggu." sahutnya malas. Dia masih memejamkan matanya.

"Iya. Tapi bukan untuk bermalas-malasan. Ayo bangun, kita lari pagi. Udara pagi baik untuk kesehatan lho!" Aku menarik selimutnya.

"Hhh,..Nggak mau. Lari pagi aja sendiri." Dia masih bergelung walaupun selimut sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Nii-san." Aku berkacak pinggang.

"Ok."

Devil mind mode on.

Aku menuju kamar mandi. Mengambil segayung air. Aku memercikan sedikit air ke wajahnya. Tak ada respon.

'Huh,.. sedikit belum terasa. Kalau banyak gimana…' senyum devil.

Aku menuangkan semua isi air yang ada di gayung ke wajahnya.

BYUURR!!

Dia bangun gelagapan dan menyeka air yang tertumpah ke wajahnya. Baju, bantal dan kasurnya basah terkena siraman air.

"Apa-apaan sich, Dobe?" teriaknya marah. Rambutnya yang biasanya jabrik itu jatuh melemas terkena siraman air.

"Nii-san nggak mau bangun-bangun sich." Aku cemberut.

"Kalau mau lari pagi, lari pagi aja sendiri. Jangan ajak-ajak aku. Lihat, jadi basah semua kan."teriaknya marah.

"Padahal aku maunya sama Nii-san." Aku merengut.

"Ya udah kalau nggak mau, aku ajak Kyuu aja dech." Aku beranjak pergi. Ku lihat dia dengan sudut mata.

Telinga Sasuke berkedut.

"Tunggu. Aku ikut. Aku tak mau kau diapa-apakan sama dia."

Dia mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

'hi,..hi,..hi,..yes.' aku cekikikan dalam hati.

*****

Aku dan Nii-san turun ke bawah. Ku lihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada di ruang keluarga. Dua cangkir teh terhidang di meja. Tou-san sedang membaca Koran dan Kaa-san menonton TV.

"Ohayoo, Kaa-san, Tou-san." sapaku

"Ohayoo, Naru-chan." sapa mereka berdua.

Kaa-san melihat tanganku yang berbalut perban. Dia menghampiriku. Aku yang sudah mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mencoba menyembunyikan tangan kananku ke balik tubuhku. Kaa-san menyentuh tanganku sebelum aku berhasil dengan rencanaku.

"Ini kenapa, Naru-chan?" tanya Kaa-san khawatir.

"I-ni,.."

Tou-san melongok dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. Dia memandang tajam ke arahku. Melihat tanganku kemudian beralih padaku.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Naru? Ayo katakan pada Tou-san. Tou-san akan tangkap dia dan menghukumnya dengan berat karena telah berani menyakiti putri Tou-san. Katakanlah, kau tak perlu takut."

'Tuh kan, benar firasatku.' Batinku sweatdrop.

"Dan kau Sasuke. Kau itu ceroboh sekali. Mana janjimu pada Tou-san untuk menjaganya dengan baik. Lihat, ini akibat dari keteledoranmu." Kali ini Tou-san mendelik marah pada Sasuke-niisan.

'Hhh, kumat lagi penyakit over protektifnya.'

"Eto,.."

Aku melirik ke arah Nii-san, yang juga melirik ke arahku.

"I-ni salah Naru-chan kok, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Naru yang terlalu senang karena acara semalam. Hingga akhirnya Naru jatuh dan tangan Naru terkilir." sahutku cepat memotong ucapan Nii-san.

"Benar begitu? Kau tidak sedang mencoba melindungi seseorang kan, Naru." Tou-san mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Be-benar kok, Tou-san. Naru nggak bohong." Aku melirik lagi ke arah Nii-san. Dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hhh,..Ya sudah kalo begitu. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Dan kalau ada apa-apa bilang sama Tou-san ya." Tou-san kembali membaca korannya.

"Iy-iya Tou-san."

'Hhh, untung Tou-san percaya.'

Kaa-san tersenyum padaku.

"Nah, Naru-chan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Tou-san ya. Lukamu, apa sudah diobati?"

"Sudah. Nii-san yang mengobatinya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Iya, maafin Naru yang sudah membuat semuanya khawatir."

Kaa-san mengusap-usap rambutku dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naru sama Nii-san mau lari pagi dulu."

"Iya, jangan jauh-jauh ya."

"Ok."

Aku dan Nii-san berlari pagi di taman besar tempat diadakan keramaian tadi malam. Tempat itu sudah sepi sekarang. Stan-stan sudah dibongkar. Sekarang tinggal orang-orang yang sedang lari pagi, sama seperti kami.

"Nii-san, capek. Kita istirahat dulu di kursi itu." Aku menunjuk bangku panjang yang sedang kosong.

"Baru berapa menit aja udah tepar."

"Nii-san,..pokoknya Naru capek. Kalau mau lanjut ya terserah." Aku menghentakkan kaki dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Hn. Kau itu semaumu sendiri, Dobe." sahutnya kesal.

Aku menuju ke bangku dan membuka tutup botol air mineral yang tadi ku bawa dari rumah. Aku meminumnya dan menghapus keringat yang keluar dari pelipisku.

Nii-san menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Minum?" tawarku

Dia mengambil botol yang ku tawarkan padanya dan langsung meneguknya.

Seketika mataku tertuju pada seseorang berambut pirang yang sepertinya sedang menenteng sesuatu.

"Kyuu,…" teriakku. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Oh, hai Naru-chan. Lari pagi ya?"

"Iya."

"Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Baru saja aku ingin ke rumahmu… Hei, kenapa dengan tanganmu? Pasti ini ulah kakakmu, kan?" dia melihat perban di tanganku.

"Aku tak apa kok. Sungguh! Eh ya, memangnya ada perlu apa?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku ingin menyerahkan ini."

Dia menyerahkan bungkusan plastic transparan dililit pita berwarna orange keemasan yang isinya ternyata adalah boneka. Boneka hadiah semalam.

"Kyuu, terima kasih. Maaf atas kejadian semalam. Lukamu gimana?"

"Sudah sembuh kok."

Aku melihat sudut bibirnya, tempat di mana Nii-san mendaratkan tinjunya.

'Iya, sudah sembuh. Tak ada warna ungu atau bekas goresan di sana. Aneh sekali, padahal lukanya cukup parah. Tapi bisa sembuh hanya dalam waktu semalam.' Aku memandang heran ke arahnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh,tunggu. Aku melupakan sesuatu." Kyuubi berbalik dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Dia menarik tangan kananku dan meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tanganku. Benda berkilauan itu….

"Maaf ya, aku baru menyerahkannya padamu."

"Cincinku!!" mataku membulat karena terkejut.

"Sudah lama aku mencarinya. Benda ini sangat berharga bagiku. Terima kasih ya." Aku menggenggam erat cincin itu.

"Sudah ya."

"Tidak mampir dulu."

"Lain kali saja." Dia berlalu pergi.

Nii-san berjalan ke arahku.

"Mau apa dia?"

"Nii-san cincinku kembali." Aku melompat kegirangan dan merangkul Nii-san. Membuatnya sedikit terhuyung.

"Hei, hei, kita bisa jatuh, Dobe. " protesnya.

"Naru seneng banget Nii-san." Aku masih melompat-lompat. Tak memperdulikan tatapan cengok orang-orang yang lewat.

"Dobe, cukup. Dilihatin banyak orang." Nii-san mencoba menghentikanku.

"He, maaf Nii-san…" aku nyengir. Aku mengalungkan lagi cincin itu di leherku.

"Terus itu?" dia menunjuk boneka yang ada di tangan kiriku.

"Hadiah semalam."

"Hn."

"Ayo pulang, Nii-san. Naru capek." rengekku.

"Makanya jadi cewek jangan kelewat hiperaktif. Udah gitu sok ngajakin lari pagi segala. Tau gini mendingan tidur aja di rumah." Dia ngeloyor pergi.

"he,..he,.."

"Nii-san, gendong Naru." pintaku manja.

"Ogah! Kau itu sudah besar, Dobe. Jalan sendiri!"

"Nii-san kan udah nggak pernah gendong Naru."

"Itu kan dulu. Sekarang, beratmu itu sama dengan sekarung beras tau."

Aku menggembungkan pipi dan melipat tangan di dada. Nii-san melirikku.

"Hhh,..ayo." dia berjongkok.

"Yiey,.." aku menghambur ke arahnya, err..tepatnya menerjang punggungnya.

"Hei, hei, pelan-pelan, Dobe. Kau itu walau badannya kecil tapi berat sekali." teriaknya protes.

"Yosh, jalan Nii-san."

"Tidak usah berteriak di telingaku. Kau mau membuatku tuli ya. Dan jangan samakan aku dengan kuda."

"He,..he,..maaf Nii-san."

"Hhh,.."

Tak kami hiraukan tatapan heran orang-orang yang kami temui di perjalanan sampai kami tiba di rumah. Nii-san menurunkanku di teras rumah.

-

-

"Tadaima.."

Tak ada sahutan Kaa-san yang biasanya ku dengar.

"Mereka ke mana?"

Aku membuka pintu. Nii-san mengikut di belakangku.

'Mungkin di ruang keluarga.'

Aku menuju ruang keluarga. Ku dengar suara dari arah ruang itu. Suara Kaa-san dan Tou-san seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Apa kita beritahukan hal ini padanya?" suara Kaa-san. Ada nada kegelisahan di setiap ucapannya.

"Harus. Kita harus mengungkapkannya, Mikoto. Dia berhak tau yang sebenarnya, tentang siapa dirinya dan keluarganya. Kita sudah merahasiakannya selama bertahun-tahun."

"Tapi bisakah dia menerimanya?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak tega untuk mengungkapkan kalau dia bukan anak kandung kita dan orang tua kandungnya adalah…" suara Tou-san.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san,… " Aku menjatuhkan boneka yang kupeluk sedari tadi. Mereka menoleh kaget ke arahku. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berdiri sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Na-Naru-chan,.."

"Kaa-san, ini bohong kan?" Aku meminta penjelasan.

"Tou-san, katakan kalau ini bohong. Naru anak kalian kan?" Mataku mulai mengabur, tergenang oleh air yang siap tertumpah.

Kaa-san menoleh ke arah Tou-san seolah minta keputusan. Tou-san mengangguk.

"Maaf Naru-chan. Itu semua benar. Apa yang kamu dengar itu benar." Kaa-san menunduk tak mau menatap mataku.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ku bendung, sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipiku. Nii-san menggenggam erat tanganku mencoba memberiku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua kenyataan ini. Aku membiarkan tubuhku masuk dalam pelukannya. Tubuhku berguncang mengimbangi isak tangisku. Nii-san mengusap-usap punggungku, mencoba menenangkanku.

Sasuke POV

Aku meraih tubuh kecilnya. Ku pinjamkan dadaku agar dia bisa menumpahkan semua sesak di dadanya. Kurasakan tubuhnya berguncang. Isak tangis yang tertahan sedari tadi tertumpah sepenuhnya dalam dekapanku. Ku rasakan T-shirtku basah tertembus air bening yang sedari tadi mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Ku mencoba menenangkan pergolakan batin yang sedang dialaminya dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Tapi ini mungkin terlalu berat untuknya. Aku bisa merasakannya? Kesedihannya, kekecewaannya. Mengapa mereka menyembunyikan semua kebenaran ini terhadap kami? Mengapa harus bohong?

"Tou-san, kenapa waktu itu bilang padaku, kalau Naru adalah adik kandungku yang terpisah selama 3 tahun? Kenapa Tou-san? Kenapa?" Aku berteriak meminta penjelasan.

"Tou-san hanya ingin kau bisa menyayanginya seperti adik kandungmu sendiri."

"Tidak perlu bohong kan?"

"Hhh,..Apa kau tidak ingat sifatmu saat kau masih kecil, Sasuke?"

Aku tertegun. Ingatan masa kecil berputar kembali di pikiranku.

"Kau itu tidak mudah menerima orang asing dalam kehidupanmu. Bahkan dengan sepupumu, Shisui. Entah apa sebabnya hingga kau mempunyai sifat seperti itu? Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Naru kecil kau bisa langsung akrab dengannya. Tou-san lihat kau sudah mulai benar-benar menyayanginya."

"Hn." Aku tertunduk mendengar semua yang dikatakan Tou-san. Iya, itu benar. Semuanya benar. Aku tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang yang belum aku kenal. Sedangkan si Shisui itu, dia sangat menyebalkan. Dia berkata kalau aku tak kan pernah punya adik. Padahal aku ingin sekali punya adik. Biar aku tak sendirian lagi. Maka, ketika aku mengetahui kalau aku punya adik, aku sangat senang. Aku benar-benar ingin menjaganya. Tak kan pernah kubiarkan dia luka sedikit pun.

"Duduklah. Tou-san akan mengatakan semuanya. Tentang kebenaran yang telah tersimpan selama 13 tahun ini."

Aku mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di sofa. Dia masih menangis sesenggukan di pelukanku.

"Maaf Naru, kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk bohong padamu. Kami hanya ingin kau menganggap kami sebagai orangtua kandungmu sendiri. Begitu pula kami yang telah menganggapmu sebagai putri kandung kami. Selain itu,…" Tou-san mengambil jeda "..ini permintaan dari ayahmu sendiri."

Naruto menatap Tou-san. Mata Naruto yang memerah, membulat. Tak berbeda denganku. Terlalu terkejut atas pernyataan Tou-san. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah mampu melakukan hal itu terhadap putri kandungnya sendiri. Inilah yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Aku memandang ekspresi Naruto yang masih terkejut.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa ayah kandungku tega membuangku? Apa salahku? Apa?" teriaknya tertahan.

"Jangan salah paham, Naru. Ayahmu tidak sekejam itu. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Itu semua dia lakukan untuk melindungimu. "

"Melindungiku? Melindungi dari apa?"

"Tenanglah, Naru-chan. Kaa-san tau ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk dihadapi. Tapi ini akan sedikit sulit jika kamu tak menenangkan dirimu sendiri. Walaupun kamu bukan putri kandung kami, tapi kami tetap menyayangimu. Ingatlah itu selalu, Naru-chan." suara Kaa-san yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Maafkan Naru, Kaa-san." Naruto mengusap air matanya dan menghentikan tangisnya.

Tou-san kembali berbicara.

"Aku dan ayahmu, Namikaze Minato adalah sahabat dari SMA saat kami masih tinggal di kota Oto. Tapi setelah lulus, aku dan ayahmu memilih perguruan tinggi yang berbeda. Aku masuk akademi kepolisian sedangkan ayahmu memilih fakultas Kimia di sebuah universitas terkenal di Oto. Kami lulus bersamaan. Dia meraih gelar professor karena kejeniusannya, sedangkan aku masih berpangkat polisi rendahan. Tapi, kami masih berteman baik. Sampai-sampai menikahpun dan punya anakpun bersamaan. Tapi kebahagiaan tak selamanya berpihak pada kami, Kushina, ibu kandungmu meninggal karena sakit saat kau berusia 3 tahun."

"Apa?! Kaa-san sudah meninggal?" Naruto membekap mulutnya.

"Iya, Naru-chan." Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kaa-san.." Naruto bergumam lirih. Siluet wanita berambut merah tapi tak diketahui bagaimana wajahnya melintas sekilas di ingatannya.

"Dan sejak saat itu, masalah tak henti-hentinya menimpa keluargamu. Aku tak tau bagaimana detailnya, yang ku tau ayahmu sedang menghadapi masalah besar dengan sekelompok mafia Oto."

"Minato datang pada kami. Dia menitipkanmu pada kami. Meminta kami untuk merahasiakan semuanya darimu tentang dirimu sendiri, ayahmu, ibumu dan kakakmu. Dia juga yang menyuruh kami untuk mengganti nama klanmu menjadi Uchiha. Karena namamu yang sebenarnya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Itu semua dia lakukan agar kau tak mencari keberadaan mereka dan melibatkanmu dalam bahaya besar."

"Sebulan kemudian aku dipindahtugaskan ke Konoha, jadi kami membawamu pindah bersama kami. Aku berusaha untuk menghubungi ayahmu, tapi ternyata dia sudah pindah dari kediamannya. Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi."

"Tunggu Tou-san, tadi Tou-san bilang, aku punya kakak?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Iya. Dia seumuran dengan Sasuke. Perawakannya mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Namanya Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?" seketika ingatan Naruto tertuju pada teman sebangkunya yang berambut pirang dan bermata merah.

"Namikaze Kyuubi? Apa mungkin,..tapi namanya Uzumaki Kyuubi."

Normal POV

"Uzumaki Kyuubi?? Apa temanmu yang pernah datang ke sini itu?" tou-san mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, Tou-san."

"Sungguh suatu kebetulan. Uzumaki adalah nama klan ibumu. Sebuah klan yang masih mempunyai darah keturunan bangsawan. Tidak ada orang lain yang berklan sama selain ibumu. Karena ibumu adalah satu-satunya keturunan terakhir dari klan Uzumaki. Apa mungkin kalau dia itu kakakmu? Tapi, Kyuubi yang ku kenal tidak bermata merah melainkan biru. Ini aneh sekali."

"Aku yakin sekali akan hal itu. Mataku belum rabun untuk mengingat sosok kecil itu. Apa Minato melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuubi? Aku benar-benar tak tau."

"Apa yang anda katakan itu benar, Fugaku-sama." Mendadak suara seorang pria menyela pembicaraan mereka. Serentak semua menoleh pada sosok pria itu.

"An-anda,…" Naruto membelalakan mata.

Si pria tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan.

"Yo." sapanya.

2 b kontinyu…..

Wah, pasti udah pada tau suara siapa itu? x)

Ditunggu ripiw-nya ya senpai…. Jaa na~


	8. Chapter 8

**Rate** : T aja yawh!!!

**Pair** : Mochiron desu. Sasu FemNaru

**Disclaimer** : MASA' SHI g tau,….

Warning : jangan percaya pada apa yang saya tulis di sini. Ini murni karangan fiksi dari otak saya.

Yosh, ikuzeee…!!!

**White ****Ring**

Chapter 8 :

"Apa yang anda katakan itu benar, Fugaku-sama." Mendadak suara seorang pria menyela pembicaraan mereka. Serentak semua pandangan tertuju pada sosok pria itu. Pria berambut perak dengan masker hitam yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"An-anda,…" Naruto membelalakan mata.

Si pria tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan.

"Yo." sapanya.

"Sumimasen, Fugaku-sama. Saya langsung nyelonong masuk. Saya sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban. Karena pintunya terbuka, jadi saya langsung masuk. Sekali lagi maaf atas kelancangan saya."

"Tak apa. Tapi, maaf anda ini siapa ya?" tanya Fugaku pada pria itu.

"Saya.."

"Kakashi-sensei!??!" Naruto menyela.

"Ah, ya itu. Saya, Hatake Kakashi. Biasa dipanggil Kakashi-sensei oleh murid-murid saya. Saya adalah pengajar sejarah di kelas Naruto dan sekaligus sebagai.." dia mengambil jeda "…tangan kanan Minato-sama."

Semuanya terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Kakashi.

"Saya kemari ingin memberitahu hal yang penting. Ini tentang Naruto dan seseorang yang bernama,…" dia menolehkan kepalanya. "..kemarilah."

Sosok pria berambut pirang dan bermata merah berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Kyuubi??!!" mata Naruto membulat.

"Dialah kakak kandungmu, Naru-chan."

Mata Naruto bergantian menatap Kakashi dan Kyuubi.

"Sensei, apa maksud semua ini? Naru benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Tenanglah, Naru-chan. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu. Dan Kyuu, kau juga pasti ingin mendengar kebenaran tentang siapa dirimu, kan?" Kakashi menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Kyuubi hanya terdiam membisu. Sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto yang sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kakashi yang dia temui di jalan setelah dia bertemu dengan Naruto di taman, mengajaknya untuk ke rumah Naruto tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah kami duduk?"

"Ah, ya. Silakan. Maaf."

"Terima kasih, Fugaku-sama."

Kakashi dan Kyuubi duduk berhadapan dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Silakan. Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan, Kakashi-san?"

"Saya tidak tau harus mulai dari mana. Tapi, ini benar kalau dia adalah kakak kandungmu, Naru-chan."

"Saya tidak mengerti, sensei. Bukankah namanya Uzumaki Kyuubi."

"Seperti yang telah kau ketahui, Uzumaki adalah nama klan ibumu. Minato-sama, ayah kandungmu sendiri lah yang telah menyembunyikan nama klanmu yang sesungguhnya, Kyuu."

"Untuk apa dia melakukannya?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti, apapun yang dilakukan Minato-sama pasti telah dipikirkannya baik-baik."

"Kalau benar dia itu kakak kandungnya Naru. Lalu apa buktinya?" Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, membuka suara.

"White Ring. Cincin itu buktinya. Hanya ada dua di dunia ini. Putra putri Minato-sama masing-masing memiliki satu. Cincin itu sebagai tanda bahwa kalian adalah kakak adik. Kyuu, Naru, perlihatkanlah cincin kalian."

Naruto melepaskan cincin yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Begitupun Kyuu yang merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan cincin itu.

"Cincin itu adalah warisan peninggalan klan almarhumah Khusina-san untuk kedua anaknya."

"Kalian lihat, ukiran inisial N dan K di permukaan cincin itu. Itu inisial nama kalian. Naruto dan Kyuubi. Minato-sama sendiri yang mengukirnya."

Naruto dan Kyuubi menatap lekat-lekat permukaan cincin itu. Saraf motorik mereka masih sibuk mengirimkan signal ke dalam otak untuk diproses dan belum mendapatkan respon kembali atas apa yang telah dikatakan Kakashi. Hingga tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut masing-masing.

"Lalu, kalau benar dia adik kandungku, kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat dirinya, Kakashi-san? Juga tentang ibu, ayah, dan diriku sendiri. Kenapa?" Kyuu memandang sayu pada Kakashi.

"Dan juga kenapa matanya berwarna merah? Setahuku mata Kyuubi itu berwarna biru." tanya Fugaku menambahkan.

"Yare, yare, itu sebuah cerita yang panjang. Akan aku ceritakan kalau kalian sudi mendengarkan." Kakashi menghela napas diberondong pertanyaan seperti itu.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Minato-sama adalah seniorku saat aku dan dia kuliah di perguruan tinggi dan mengambil jurusan yang sama di Oto. Aku sangat mengaguminya karena kebaikannya dan kejeniusannya. Dialah yang selalu membantuku jika aku mengalami kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahku. Sejak saat itu, dia mengangkatku sebagai asistennya. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Tapi, ada seseorang yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman jika aku sedang bersamanya. Teman baiknya, err..dia menyebutnya begitu. Namanya Orochimaru. Dia seangkatan dengan Minato-sama dan memilih jurusan yang sama pula. "

"Entah kenapa aku sangat tidak menyukai orang itu. Tatapan matanya yang seperti ular itu membuatku berfikir kalau pria ini tipe orang yang haus kekuasaan. Juga saat Minato-sama meraih gelar professor-nya, aku menangkap tatapan tidak suka dari pria itu. Mungkin dia iri karena gelar itu tidak disandang namanya."

"Pernah aku mencoba mengingatkan Minato-sama untuk menjauhi pria itu dan menjelaskan apa alasannya. Tapi dia menjawab kalau menilai seseorang jangan dari fisiknya saja tapi dari hatinya. Mendengar jawaban Minato-sama, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Padahal aku yakin kalau hatinya itu sama dengan fisiknya."

"Sering bersamanya membuatku mengerti sedikit demi sedikit tentang dirinya. Tentang sifatnya, kehidupannya dan juga tentang kisah asmaranya dengan Uzumaki Khusina, ibu kalian. Teman satu kampus Minato-sama tapi beda jurusan. Mereka sudah berteman akrab semenjak semester satu dan ku rasa Minato-sama menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya. Tapi, dia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya."

"Dia memang jenius soal bahan dan rumus kimia tapi, kalau soal bahan dan rumus cinta, masih dipertanyakan. Yach, mau tak mau aku yang jadi penengahnya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi salah tingkah Minato-sama ketika menyatakan perasaannya dan ekspresi gugupnya ketika melamar Khusina-san. Akhirnya setelah lulus kuliah dan meraih gelar professornya, keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah. Aku ikut senang atas kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi."

"Setahun kemudian, lahirlah putra pertama mereka. Yang mereka namai Namikaze Kyuubi. Kebahagiaan itu terus berlanjut hingga setahun kemudian Khusina-san kembali mengandung dan melahirkan anak kedua mereka yang mereka beri nama Namikaze Naruto. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu tak selamanya menaungi kehidupan mereka."

"Suatu hari, Orochimaru datang pada Minato-sama. Dia menawarkan kerja sama dengan Minato-sama untuk ikut bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi medical research yang telah dibentuk oleh Orochimaru sendiri. Inilah awal dari petaka itu dimulai. Minato-sama menyetujuinya, melihat embel-embel visi dan misi dari organisasi tersebut. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah setuju bila Minato-sama bergabung dengan organisasi itu. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau ada yang tidak beres. Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan kejeniusan dan gelar yang diraih Minato-sama. Tanpa sepengetahuan Minato-sama, aku diam-diam menyelidikinya."

"Yach, mereka memang pintar. Selama tiga tahun organisasi itu berjalan, mereka benar-benar lihai menutupi kejahatan dibalik kedok niat baik mereka. Sampai suatu hari, mungkin karena keteledoran mereka atau memang itu hari keberuntunganku, aku menemukan bukti dari kejahatan mereka. Sebungkus heroine(1) seberat 5 gram tergeletak di meja lab milik Orochimaru. Segera aku simpan dan ingin ku tunjukkan pada Minato-sama. Tapi, ku urungkan niatku ketika ku lihat wajah murung Minato-sama. Ku coba bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ibu kalian, Kushina-san menderita kanker darah stadium akhir."

"Aku tak tau kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Kushina-san tak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai penyakit yang di deritanya pada Minato-sama atau pada diriku yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga mereka. Hal itu baru diketahui ketika Minato-sama mendapati istrinya pingsan di toilet dengan darah yang begitu banyak di wastafel dan bercak-bercak merah di lantai."

"Sejak saat itu, Minato-sama berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan Kushina-san. Dia juga banyak menghabiskan waktu di lab kesayangannya, melakukan eksperimen-eksperimen dengan sebuah batu berwarna merah darah yang secara tidak sengaja ditemukannya ketika dia melakukan penelitian di hutan. Batu itu bernama Bloodstone(2), yang menurut kepercayaan orang, dapat menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit.

"Tapi, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Minato-sama. Kushina-san meninggal setelah Minato-sama berhasil menemukan serum penyembuhan dari batu itu. Dia sangat terpukul akan hal itu. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang menimpa Kushina-san. Yach, dia benar-benar putus asa karena kejadian itu. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantunya. Yang bisa ku lakukan adalah menjaga kalian berdua."

"Masalah belum selesai sampai di situ. Orochimaru yang mendengar kabar tentang batu dan formula itu, mencoba merebutnya dari Minato-sama. Karena selain berfungsi untuk menyembuhkan, batu itu juga ternyata bisa memberi kekuatan dan menjanjikan kehidupan abadi bila digunakan seluruhnya. Orang itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Akhirnya akupun mengungkapkan semuanya pada Minato-sama. Tentang kegiatan menyimpang yang dilakukan mereka dibalik organisasi itu. Mereka yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi menyelundupkan NAPZA(3) di dalam kemasan obat-obatan. Minato-sama sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. "

"Karena khawatir pada keselamatan anak-anaknya yang masih kecil, akhirnya dia pergi membawa Naruto untuk dititipkan pada anda, Fugaku-sama. Setelah itu dia pergi ke kota Uzumaki tempat kelahiran Khusina-san dengan membawa jenasah Khusina-san bersamanya. Sedangkan Kyuu, dia titipkan sementara padaku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi dari Oto ke Ame."

"Minato-sama menyusulku ke kota Ame. Dia pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan pihak kepolisian. Selain untuk menghilangkan jejak dari kejaran Orochimaru, juga untuk membantu mengungkap kejahatan organisasi yang dibentuk oleh Orochimaru. Tapi, mereka benar-benar licin. Mereka selalu bisa lolos dari pihak kepolisian. Sejak saat itu mereka memproklamirkan organisasi mereka seperti yang telah kalian kenal sekarang, yang bernama Red Eagle."

"Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak peristiwa pengejaran itu. Kami sudah mulai hidup tenang. Tapi, masalah itu datang lagi. Saat itu Kyuubi kecil sedang bermain bola di taman bersama teman sebayanya. Bola itu menggelinding ke arah jalan. Kyuubi berlari hendak mengambil bolanya. Tapi, naas. Sebuah Ferrari hitam melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jalan. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Keadaan Kyuubi sangat kritis saat itu. Minato-sama sangat shock atas kejadian itu. Belum sembuh luka hatinya karena ditinggal Khusina-san. Sekarang ganti anaknya. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu."

"Akhirnya Minato-sama memutuskan untuk menyuntikkan serum yang telah dibuatnya untuk Khusina-san ke dalam tubuh Kyuu. Dia berhasil. Serum itu bereaksi dan Kyuubi selamat dari keadaan kritisnya. Sejak kejadian itu, Kyuu kehilangan ingatannya dan serum itulah yang mengakibatkan warna matanya berubah. Perubahan itu mungkin disebabkan oleh serum yang disuntikkan berdifusi pada DNA di dalam tubuh Kyuubi. Dan mungkin karena serum itu juga, ingatan Kyuubi tak pernah kembali."

Ingatan blur masa lalu sedang berputar dalam kepala Kyuubi. Yang dia ingat, dia terbaring dalam ruangan bercat putih. Badannya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Suara-suara derap langkah kaki berlalu lalang. Dia bisa merasakan seseorang memakaikan sesuatu pada mulut dan tangannya. Suara isak tangis seorang laki-laki yang berulang-kali menyebut namanya. Setelah itu, kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang tajam menembus kulitnya.

Kyuubi memegangi kepalanya yang seperti terhimpit beban berat dan mengerang pelan.

"Hei, Kyuu. Kau tak apa?" tanya Kakashi cemas.

"Saya tak apa, Kakashi-san. Silakan dilanjutkan." Walaupun kepalanya masih terasa pusing, Kyuubi melepaskan tangannya.

"Serum itu berfungsi selain untuk mempercepat pemulihan sel tubuh yang rusak atau biasa disebut regenerasi sel bila orang yang diberi serum itu mengalami luka atau sejenisnya, juga berfungsi untuk memberi kekuatan di atas manusia normal."

"Dan untuk melatih kekuatan barunya, Minato-sama memasukkan Kyuu dalam kesatuan ANBU. Melatihnya dengan keras agar suatu saat nanti kalau Kyuu bertemu dengan Orochimaru, Kyuu bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya."

"Setelah dirasa keadaan cukup aman, Minato-sama berusaha mencari Naruto ke kota Oto. Tapi, rupanya Fugaku-sama sudah pindah ke Konoha. Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Konoha mencari keberadaan Naruto. Sedangkan dia tetap di Ame untuk menjaga Kyuu."

"Kau tahu Kyuu, sebelum kau datang kemari, akulah yang memberitahu Minato-sama kalau Naruto bersekolah di SMAN 1 Konoha. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengawasi Naruto dan memberitahukan tentang segala sesuatunya. dan aku juga yang mengurus kepindahanmu dan merahasiakan identitas aslimu."

"Kenapa dia tak katakan yang sejujurnya padaku, kalau dia sudah mengetahui keberadaan Naruto?"

"Hhh,.. dia bukan tipe orang yang akan memberitahu sesuatu dengan mudah. Dia ingin kau berusaha mencari tahu sendiri. Satu hal lagi, walaupun dia bersikap tegas padamu itu dikarenakan dia ingin kau menjadi kuat. Aku tau bagaimana perasaannya saat dia menyuruhmu melindungi Naruto dengan taruhan nyawa dan melibatkanmu dalam bahaya besar."

"An-anda tahu hal itu." Kyuu terkejut.

"Aku tau semua hal tentang ayahmu, Kyuu. Aku yakin dia tidak pernah benar-benar serius mengatakannya. Karena aku tau dia sangat menyayangimu juga Naruto. Lagipula dia juga tau kalau kau juga akan melakukannya tanpa adanya perintah sekalipun. Karena dia tahu kau sangat menyayangi adikmu. Walaupun kau tak bisa mengingat apapun, tapi ikatan batin antara adik dan kakak itu tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan. "

"Begitulah. Ku harap kalian tidak salah paham atas apa yang dilakukan Minato-sama pada kalian berdua. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi anak-anaknya. Walaupun terkadang aku pun tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya." Kakashi mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu, sekarang Tou-san ada di mana? Naru ingin bertemu dengannya." Naruto berdiri mendadak.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu terlambat, Naru-chan. Tou-san sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita, kemarin." sahut Kyuubi cepat.

"Hhh,..hal itu juga yang membuat saya datang ke mari."

"Apa?? Kaa-san dan sekarang Tou-san…." Naruto menutup mulutnya dan duduk kembali. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Hendak mengalirkan kembali butiran-butiran bening yang sudah berhenti.

"Tenanglah, Dobe. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi." Sasuke meraih Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Nii-san, kenapa Tuhan tak adil padaku? Hiks,..hiks..Kenapa aku tak diijinkan untuk bertemu dengannya di saat-saat terakhirnya? Aku rindu mereka. Sangat merindukannya." Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang miris pada Naruto. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai bukan hal yang mudah untuk dihadapi. Dia membiarkan Naruto meraung-raung dalam dekapannya.

"Kau masih punya aku, Naru-chan. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Aku akan selalu melindungimu sesuai amanat Tou-san. Aku tak kan membiarkan orang yang telah membuat keluarga kita berantakan, hidup dengan tenang dan juga balas dendam kepada orang yang telah membunuh Tou-san." sahut Kyuubi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal.

Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Saya pamit. Permisi." Dia membungkuk dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kyuubi-niichan…." lirihnya. Naruto berhenti dengan aktifitasnya.

"Susul dia, Naru-chan. Aku yakin kamu ingin berbicara dengannya secara pribadi." Mikoto tersenyum.

Semuanya mengangguk tak terkecuali dengan Sasuke.

"Uhh,.."

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari menyusul Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-niichaann,…" teriaknya ketika punggung Kyuubi tertangkap oleh matanya. Butiran-butiran bening itu masih meleleh dari pelupuk matanya.

Kyuubi menghentikan langkah. Keduanya terdiam selama berpuluh-puluh detik. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hanya deru angin yang menemani keheningan mereka.

"Nii-chan,…" teriak Naruto tertahan. Kyuubi menoleh tapi tak membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan pergi… Ku mohon." isaknya. Dia menghapus air mata yang meleleh dari kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Nii-chan ingin meninggalkanku lagi?" Kyuubi membalikkan badannya, menatap sayu pada Naruto. Siluet Naruto terpeta jelas di mata merahnya.

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku janji." suaranya bergetar.

"Kemarilah." Kyuubi membentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum. Mata Naruto melebar. Segera saja ia berlari menghampiri Kyuubi. Rambut pirang panjangnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Butir-butir air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dan terbawa arus angin. Dia menghambur dalam pelukan Kyuubi.

"Nii-chan, jangan pergi lagi. Naru tidak mau Nii-chan pergi lagi." isaknya dalam pelukan Kyuubi. Kata-kata itu terus dilafalkannya bagai mantra.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi." Kyuubi mendekap erat Naruto. Tak dipedulikannya bajunya yang basah karena air mata Naruto. Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuubi.

"Janji?" Naruto menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!!" Kyuubi menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Naruto.

"Walaupun Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah tidak ada tapi masih ada aku kan?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang jangan nangis lagi ya. Kamu itu jelek banget kalau lagi nangis." Kyuubi mengusap air mata di pipi Naruto dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Sedangkan Naruto cemberut dan mencubit kecil pinggang Kyuubi.

"Aw,.." rintihnya sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang habis dicubit.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong. Inilah my imouto yang imut." Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar kemudian menghambur lagi ke pelukan Kyuubi.

"Hei, kau." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kedua tangan masuk ke saku celananya. Sontak mereka berdua menghentikan acara peluk-pelukan mereka dan menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau itu kakak kandungnya si Dobe, terus nyari-nyari kesempatan. Aku nggak akan tinggal diam." ancam Sasuke.

"Kau cemburu?" Kyuubi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kalau iya?"

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" balas Kyuubi.

"Nyalimu besar juga."

"Mau coba?"

"Berani!!" Keduanya saling memandang tajam. Naruto sudah was-was. Jangan-jangan kejadian malam itu terulang lagi, pikirnya panic.

Tapi semenit kemudian keduanya tersenyum. Naruto cengok. Memandang heran keduanya secara bergantian.

"Maaf atas kejadian waktu itu."

"Bukan seperti dirimu yang gampang mengucap maaf."

Kyuubi meninju pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Itu balasan atas perlakuanmu tadi malam." Keduanya tertawa. Sedangkan Naruto masih cengok di tempat.

Dari kejauhan terlihat tiga orang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu menyaksikan adegan itu. Mereka tersenyum. Akhirnya Naruto bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya.

-

-

-

2 b kontinyu…..

Note :

heroine : depresan dan termasuk golongan Narkotika.

Bloodstone : batu yang kegunaan utamanya adalah menstimulasi aliran energi untuk semua penyembuhan, memerangi trauma phisik, menghilangkan pembatasan-pembatasan emosi dan menstimulasi peredaran darah. Di abad pertengahan, batu ini dipercayai mempunyai kekuatan khusus, karena bercak/ spot merah batu ini dianggap sebagai darah Yesus.

NAPZA : Narkotika, Alkohol, Psikotropika, dan Zat adiktif.

Special thank's to :

- Zer0centimeter yang udah kasih masukkan dan saran yang bagus

- Kuroneko yang udah membuat saya menangis terharu karena ada yang mem-fave fic abal ini.

- Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki'

- Cclove Ruki

- Zizi Kirahira Hibiki

N pokoknya semuanya aja dech yang udah buat saya semangat untuk terus update fic abal ini.

Oh ya, chapter ini mungkin tamat dalam 2 atau 3 chapter ke depan.

Arigatou gozaimasu –bungkuk-bungkuk- ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Rate** : T aja yawh!!!

**Pair** : Mochiron desu. Sasu FemNaru

**Disclaimer** : MASA' SHI g tau,….

**Warning** :

Ada sedikit adegan rape inside. So, prepare yourself. Don't like, don't read.

Yosh, ikuzeee…!!!

**White****Ring**

Chapter 9 :

Malam ini di beranda kamarku, ku termenung sendiri. Memutar kembali memory yang terekam hari ini. Ku sandarkan punggungku di pagar besi pembatas ini. Ku edarkan pandanganku pada langit kelam yang tanpa berhias bintang-bintang. Begitu pula dengan sang putri malam, lebih suka bersembunyi di balik awan-awan hitam daripada menemani kesendirianku yang mencekam. Hanya terdengar suara desiran angin dan gemeresak ranting-ranting pohon yang bergesekan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san,…" seruku lirih. Mataku terpejam sejenak.

Ku rapatkan jaket orange-ku, ketika ku rasakan hawa dingin menusuk-nusuk ragaku.

"Brr,..dingin." aku memeluk diriku dengan kedua tanganku.

Ku dengar suara derit pintu kamarku. Kemudian suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahku.

"Dobe,.." aku menoleh dan tersenyum mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyanya.

"Hm…hanya menikmati malam." Aku berbalik lagi.

"Usuratonkachi, kau cari penyakit ya? Ayo masuk. Udara malam tak baik buat kesehatan." Ia sudah berada di sebelahku.

Aku masih berada di posisiku, tak beranjak sesenti-pun. Hening selama berpuluh-puluh detik.

"Nii-san!" aku menoleh ke arahnya hingga wajah kami berhadapan.

"A-apa?" sahutnya dengan gagap. Ku lihat semburat merah muncul di pipi putihnya.

"Apa Nii-san menyayangiku?" tanyaku to the point.

"Eh!! Itu,.. aku,..hm,..Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Matanya bergerak ke sana ke sini, mencoba menghindar dari tatapanku.

"Ah tidak, hanya ingin tanya saja."

Aku menahan senyumku melihat salting-nya.

"Langit malam ini begitu kelam ya?" ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan."Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan."

"Hn." Dia berhenti dengan aktifitas saltingnya dan kembali memasang wajah datar.

"….."

"….."

Keheningan merasuk kembali.

"Nii-san, bagaimana kabar Tou-san dan Kaa-san di sana ya? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Apa mereka bisa merasakannya kalau ku benar-benar rindu mereka?" Ku tatap sayu langit malam yang telah berubah menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Pandangan mataku mulai mengabur, tergenangi cairan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa tumpah dengan sendirinya.

Ku rasakan tangan putih itu terjulur meraih tubuhku. Menjatuhkanku ke dalam hangat dada bidangnya. Membelai rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dobe, aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi, kau juga harus mengerti perasaan mereka. Tak baik menangisi kepergian mereka. Mereka pasti ikut sedih bila kau sedih. Aku yakin mereka sekarang sedang melihatmu di sini. Masih sehat dan tak kurang suatu apapun. Itulah keinginan mereka, Dobe. Melihatmu selamat dan hidup bahagia."

"Uhh,.." aku mengangguk pelan. Masih berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ne, Sasuke-niisan."

"Ya?"

"Rekor baru. Tak ku sangka, Nii-san bisa bicara sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan napas."

Nii-san menjitak pelan kepalaku.

"Kau itu masih bisa-bisanya bercanda." ketusnya. Aku tersenyum dan semakin membenamkan kepalaku di pelukannya.

"Dobe, soal pertanyaanmu yang tadi. Itu, aku…"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanyaku pura-pura bingung. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Itu, soal apakah aku menyayangimu…" semburat merah lagi-lagi bermain di pipi putihnya.

"Owh,..lalu jawabannya apa? Kalau benar, nilai seratus buat Nii-san." sahutku dengan muka nyengir nan innocent.

Dia memasang Death Glare padaku.

"Berhentilah bercanda, Dobe. Aku serius." protesnya.

'Padahal adrenalinku sudah sampai di puncaknya.' inner Sasuke.

"Iya ya, gomen Nii-san. "

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum memulai.

"Itu, aku,…itu, aku,…"

"Iya, nggak usah dikasih tau Naru juga udah tau 'itu Nii-san.' Nggak usah pakai baca mantra segala napa." ganti aku yang pasang death glare.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya meraih daguku menghentikan teriakan protesku. Aku terdiam mematung.

"Nii-san a-ap.."

"Ssshhttt,..kau ingin tau jawabannya kan, Dobe."

Wajahnya semakin dekat ke arahku. Refleks ku pejamkan mataku. Napasnya yang hangat menyapu pipiku, membuat darahku kian berdesir. Ku rasakan wajahku yang semakin memanas. Degup jantungku berdetak tak beraturan.

10 cm

6 cm

4 cm

2 cm

0.5 cm

5 mm

DEG DEG!! DEG DEG!!

3 mm

DEG DEG!! DEG DEG!!

1 mm

DEG DEG!! DEG DEG!!

JGEERRRR!!

Kami berdua terlonjak dan langsung membuka mata. Suara guntur itu sudah sukses membuat jantungku hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Aku mengusap-usap dada. Kami saling melirik. Aku yakin wajahnya sama merahnya dengan wajahku.

"Sasukeee,.. Naru-chaannn,... cepat masuk dan turun. Makan malam sudah siap." suara Kaa-san yang berteriak dari bawah.

"Ayo, Dobe. Nanti keburu hujan." Dia langsung ngeloyor pergi menuju pintu kamarku. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Nii-san."lirihku dan aku pun menyusulnya.

*****

Normal POV

Siang itu di atap sekolah.

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berdiri terdiam di depan pagar pembatas. Tak sesenti pun dia bergeser dari tempatnya ketika hembusan angin kencang menerjang ke arahnya. Poni panjangnya yang menjuntai bergerak melambai-lambai seirama arah arus angin. Pandangannya menerawang jauh.

"Tou-san.."gumamnya lirih.

Tampak siluet pria berambut pirang yang identik dengan dirinya. Senyumannya, tatapan matanya, perkataan tegasnya. Masih terpeta jelas di ingatannya.

"Kenapa Namikaze-sama? Tak pernah sekalipun ku dengar, kau menyebutku 'anakku'. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Setelah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah ayahku." Kyuubi tersenyum miris. "Ya, atasanku adalah ayahku."

"Apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku selama ini? Yang tidak pernah tahu siapa aku dan siapa orangtuaku sebenarnya?"

"'Anakku'. Cukup kata itu buatku, Tou-san. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, tapi kau tak pernah mengabulkannya sampai saat kau pergi selamanya. Kau telah mengambil hakku. Hak paling berharga dalam kehidupanku. Hak untuk diakui bahwa aku adalah putra seorang Namikaze Minato."

Setetes cairan bening meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Tak diketahuinya seseorang yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikannya. Sosok itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi dan menepuk pundaknya. Kyuubi menoleh dan menangkap bola mata biru memandang getir ke arahnya.

"Naru-chan,…"bisiknya.

"Nii-chan, perasaan kita sama. Jangan sedih lagi ya. Naru pasti ikut sedih kalau Nii-chan sedih. Kita pasti bisa menghadapinya bersama. Bukankah itu yang Nii-chan katakan padaku." Naruto tersenyum.

"Hn." Kyuubi menganggukan kepala.

"Ne, Nii-chan katakan padaku. Bagaimana wajah Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"

"Hhhmm,,…..kalau Kaa-san, aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Tapi kalau Tou-san…hm,..nggak lebih ganteng dariku."jawabnya narsis.

"Ihh, Nii-chan narsis banget sich." Naruto mencubit lengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi merintih kesakitan dan mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Naru-chan, kamu itu suka sekali sich nyubit. Lumayan sakit lagi."

"Biarin. Habis, Naru nanyanya serius, eh malah dibecandain."

Kyuubi tertawa melihat bibir Naruto yang manyun.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong cowok pantat ayam itu gimana?"

"Gi-gimana apanya?"

"Naru-chan suka ma dia?"

"Eh, itu..anu.." semburat merah bermain indah di pipinya.

"Ehm..ehm.." suara seseorang sedang berdehem. Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Sa-sasuke-niisan.." sahut Naruto gelagapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe? Bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu."

"Ow ya,..kok Naru nggak denger?" jawab Naruto dengan muka innocent.

"Ya udah, cepet masuk sana."

"I-iya Nii-san. Naru duluan ya." Sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu yang tertutup. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

"Kau menyukainya, Sasuke?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa embel-embel senpai yang selalu diucapkannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" sahutnya dingin.

"Hhh,.dingin seperti biasanya." Kyuubi menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjaganya jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak lagi ada bersamanya." Kyuubi menepuk pundak Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Hn." Sasuke terdiam mencerna ucapan Kyuubi. Tak berapa lama Sasuke pun meninggalkan atap sekolah itu.

******

Bel pulang berdering nyaring.

Di tengah perjalanan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dia membuka isi tasnya.

"Nani atta no, Sasuke-niisan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ada buku yang tertinggal? Tunggu di sini ya, Dobe."

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Iya."teriaknya sambil berlari.

Sampailah Sasuke di pintu gerbang. Sepi. Semuanya sudah pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

Sasuke menuju ruangan kelasnya. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dari laci mejanya.

"Nah, ini dia."

Buru-buru dia jejalkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya dan segera keluar ruangan. Ketika hendak menutup pintu dari luar, dia melihat seseorang berjalan sambil lihat kiri lihat kanan menuju halaman belakang.

"Bukankah dia itu Kabuto-sensei. Guru kimianya si Dobe. Apa yang mau dilakukannya? Tingkahnya mencurigakan sekali." Sasuke yang melihat gelagat mencurigakan guru itu bermaksud mengikutinya. Ketika sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, ia mengintip dari balik tembok ketika guru itu mengeluarkan hape dari dalam sakunya.

"Ya, halo Boss."

"Iya, saya mengerti."

"Jadi, pemegang cincin itu adalah Uchiha Naruto dan Kyuubi." Sasuke terperanjat ketika nama Naruto disebut-sebut. Dia tidak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan seseorang yang ada di seberang sana. Yang dia dengar hanya suara Kabuto.

"Oke, oke saya mengerti. Segera dilaksanakan."

'??!! Apa maksudnya? Apa dia ini tau perihal cincin itu?'pikir Sasuke yang masih terkejut mendengar pembicaraan Kabuto.

Sasuke menoleh kembali. Tapi, tak ditemukannya sosok yang sedang menelpon tadi.

'Kemana perginya?' pikirnya bingung.

"Kau mencariku?"suara berat seseorang dari balik punggungnya. Mata Sasuke membelalak ketika dirasakannya sebuah benda tumpul 'menepuk' punggungnya. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Tubuhnya merosot menghempas rumput yang tumbuh liar di situ.

"Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang, anak muda." Kabuto menyeringai.

"Itulah pelajaran untuk orang yang suka ikut campur."

Sementara itu…

"Nii-san kemana sich? Udah satu jam nungguin." sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Tinggal aja, ah."

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri.."

"Lho, Nii-san mana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Katanya sich tadi ngambil buku yang ketinggalan. Tapi udah ditungguin sampai satu jam, nggak nongol-nongol. Ya udah Naru tinggalin."

"Ya udah cepetan masuk." Entah kenapa muncul perasaan cemas di hati Mikoto.

******

"Siapa dia Kabuto?" tanya seseorang sambil menunjuk sosok yang digotong oleh Kabuto.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia kakak Naruto. Dia mendengar semua pembicaraan kita ditelpon tadi. Aku memukulnya sampai pingsan."

"Untuk apa kau bawa dia kemari? Tidak sekalian kau habisi saja dia. Merepotkan."

"Saya rasa dia masih ada gunanya, Boss. Saya punya rencana." Si Boss menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Itulah yang aku suka darimu, Kabuto."

Keduanya sama-sama menyeringai.

******

BRAKK!!

Pintu kediaman Uchiha menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

Serentak semua tatapan tertuju pada si sulung Uchiha yang berdiri diam mematung. Mikoto yang mengetahui sosok putranya langsung berlari menghampiri.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, nak? Kamu seharian ke mana kok jam segini baru pulang? Kamu udah makan?"

"…." Diberondong pertanyaan seperti itu, Sasuke tak sedikitpun memberi tanggapan. Pandangannya kosong dan wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi. Sasuke menepis tubuh ibunya yang ada di hadapannya dengan kasar. Mikoto yang tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap anaknya, hanya bisa menangis. Naruto menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menangis di pojok pintu.

"Nii-san, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"…."

Fugaku yang melihat kejadian itu tak tinggal diam. Dia menghampiri anaknya dan langsung menampar pipi putra sulungnya itu. Darah mengalir di sudut bibir Sasuke. Tapi, dia tetap diam tak sedikitpun bergeming.

"Anak tidak tahu aturan. Kemana saja kau, hah? Jam segini baru pulang. Keluyuran saja seharian."hardik Fugaku.

"…."

"Ibumu dan kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ini,..ini ..balasanmu." teriak Fugaku dengan luapan emosi.

"…."

Sasuke's mind.

"Ukh, apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Kaa-san!!" Sasuke terbelalak melihat ibunya sedang menangis. Kemudian beralih melihat Tou-sannya yang sedang berkata-kata pedas dan memukuli dirinya.

"Tidak!! Tidak!! Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Begitu tersadar, dia mendapati dirinya terkungkung dalam kurungan.

"I-ini di mana? Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke berteriak-teriak tanpa ada seorangpun yang mendengar jeritannya.

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tou-san sudah cukup. Jangan dipukul lagi."

Naruto melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi dengan luka memar dan lebam-lebam biru. Tapi, yang bersangkutan seperti tak merasakan apa-apa. Malah memasang seringai mengejek. Hal inilah yang membuat Fugaku kehilangan kontrolnya.

Setelah menenangkan Mikoto, Naruto membawa Sasuke ke kamar atas. Dia membuka seragam putih –sudah tidak berwarna putih akibat perbuatan Fugaku- yang dikenakan Sasuke. Naruto memandang ngeri melihat hasil karya ayahnya pada tubuh Sasuke. Segera dia ambil air hangat untuk membersihkan luka-luka itu.

"Nii-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"….."

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Lihat dirimu! Penuh luka seperti itu,..." Tak terasa air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipi tan-nya.

"….."

GREPP!!!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang sedang memasang perban di tubuhnya.

Sasuke's mind

'Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?'

'Lepaskan, Dobe-ku. Jangan sentuh dia.'

'Ukh, kenapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuh dan pikiranku? Apa yang sebenarnya Kabuto brengsek itu lakukan padaku? '

'Dobe, larilah. Pergi dari sini. Dia bukan aku.'

'Pergi!! Larilah!!'

-

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Suara itu begitu dingin lebih dingin dari biasanya. Naruto bergidik mendengar bisikan itu.

"Nii-san."

Tak butuh waktu lama ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terbaring di ranjangnya. Mula-mula terasa lembut tapi lama-lama berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, hingga membuatnya berdarah. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Sasuke, Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Tapi cengkeramannya begitu kuat.

Kemudian dirasakannya, ketika Sasuke mencoba melepas satu-persatu kancing baju atasnya.

Sasuke's mind.

'Ini sudah kelewatan.'

'Aku tak mau melakukannya karena dia bukan aku. Walaupun ini tubuhku, tapi aku tak mau melakukannya tanpa kesadaranku.'

'Dobe, ku mohon lawan dia. Pukul saja tubuhku.'

'Kita pasti melakukannya tapi dengan kesadaranku.'

'Ku mohon, Dobe.'

Naruto menemukan celah untuk bisa keluar dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Dia menendang perut Sasuke hingga terjungkal ke bawah ranjang.

"Nii-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mengusap bibir bawahnya yang berdarah dan segera menutupi tubuh atasnya yang hampir terekspos dengan sempurna karena perbuatan Sasuke.

'Bagus, Dobe.' Sasuke's mind.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Nii-san tega berbuat seperti ini padaku." Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Aku benci Nii-san." Naruto berlari meraih kenop pintu dan terdengar suara BLAM!! setelahnya.

'Eh, tunggu Dobe. Dia bukan aku. Jangan benci padaku.'

Sasuke berdiri dari jatuhnya. Mata Sasuke berkilat berbahaya. Sedetik kemudian, tawa mengerikan menggema di kamar milik Sasuke.

'Owh, tidak!! Sekarang aku sendiri mulai meragukan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.' Sasuke's mind bergidik ngeri mendengar tawanya sendiri.

*****

Keesokkan harinya.

Sasuke turun ke ruang makan. Dia mendapati semua keluarganya sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Ohayoo,.." sapanya pada semua orang.

Serentak semuanya tercengang heran atas perubahan sikap Sasuke. Tak biasanya dia mengucapkan salam pagi. Paling banter 'Hn'. Sampai-sampai roti yang mau dimasukkan ke mulut oleh Fugaku jadi nyusruk ke hidung.

'Apa aku terlalu keras memukulnya hingga pikirannya konslet seperti itu?'pikir Fugaku.

"Gomenasai atas semua kejadian semalam." Dia membungkuk dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

'Jangan percaya. Dia hanya sedang berakting. Si brengsek ini –oh my god, sekarang aku menyebut diriku sendiri brengsek- menipu kalian.' Sasuke's mind.

Mata Naruto terlihat sembab. Mungkin menangis semalaman.

'Maafkan aku, Dobe. Karena aku yang brengsek ini telah berbuat jahat padamu.'

"Hn."jawab Naruto.

'Hei, itu kan trade mark milikku.' Sasuke's mind kesal.

"Tak apa. Sekarang cepat sarapan. Nanti telat lho." Mikoto tersenyum.

'Owh, Kaa-san. Maafkanlah putramu yang kurang ajar ini.' Sasuke's mind meratapi nasib.

"Naru-chan, ayo berangkat." Sasuke menggandeng lengan Naruto dan keluar ruangan.

"Ki o tsukete, Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke? Dia jadi aneh sejak pulang sekolah."

"Mungkin kepalanya habis terbentur."jawab Fugaku sekenanya.

"Tou-san, kok ngomongnya gitu sich. Biar bagaimana pun dia kan putra kandung kita."

"Hn. Entahlah. Aku juga tak habis pikir."

*****

Di pertigaan jalan, mendadak Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alis, tanda tak mengerti. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menyeret Naruto berbelok ke kiri.

"Nii-san, kita salah jalan. Harusnya kita belok ke kanan bukan ke kiri."

"….."

"Nii-san ini kenapa sich?"

"…."

Tak berapa lama, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Dua orang berpakaian jas hitam-hitam memakai topeng hitam bergambar elang merah, muncul dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Naruto ingat topeng itu. Dia pernah melihatnya di TV. Sekarang dia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Kakinya gemetaran.

"Sasuke-niisan, ap-…" Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika si muka topeng menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Well done, Sasuke. I like your job."

"…" Sasuke hanya balas menyeringai.

"Nii-san.."

"Ayo masuk, manis."

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mau. Nii-san tolong aku." Naruto meronta-ronta.

Sasuke malah membekap Naruto dengan saputangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Seketika tubuh Naruto melemas dan mereka segera membawanya ke dalam mobil.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya pelan-pelan, mengadaptasi sinar lampu yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam matanya. Dirasakan tubuhnya terlilit dengan tali yang dihubungkan dengan kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Naru-chan."

Seperti kenal dengan suara itu.

"Ka-kabuto-sensei." Naruto terperanjat. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya. "Ini di mana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Naru-chan."

"Sensei, tolong lepaskan aku."

"Melepaskanmu?"

"Hei, Boss. Mangsamu minta dilepaskan tuh." Kabuto menyeringai. Kemudian tertawa bersama dengan si boss yang duduknya membelakangi.

"Tidak. Sebelum aku dapatkan yang aku mau." Si boss memutar duduknya. Naruto tercengang ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di kursi itu. Sosok yang terekam jelas dalam ingatannya sebagai salah seorang mantan guru di sekolahnya.

"Ma-manda-sensei."pekiknya.

"Doumo, Naru-chan. Long time no see."

2 b kontinyu…………….

Jaa na…

special thank's to :

**- Zer0centimeter**

**- Kuroneko**

**- Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki'**

**- Cclove Ruki**

**- Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**

**- Yume no umi**

**- Akira Light Star 98**

**- Namikaze lin-chan**

N pokoknya semuanya aja dech yang udah buat saya semangat untuk terus update fic abal ini.

Arigatou gozaimasu –bungkuk-bungkuk- ^^


	10. Chapter 10

wah, gomen..hontou ni gomenasai update-nya lama...habis Zura sibuk sih. -geplacked- -bilang aja males-

ne, masih adakah yang menanti fic gaje-qeuw ni? -lirik2 ripiw-

well, g usah banyak cas cis cus. nyok kita langsung ke penpiknye...

**Rate** : T aja yawh!!!

**Pair** : Mochiron desu. Sasu FemNaru

**Disclaimer** : MASA' SHI g tau,….

Yosh, ikuzeee…!!!

**White**** Ring**

Chapter 10 :

"Tidak. Sebelum aku dapatkan yang aku mau." Si boss memutar duduknya. Naruto tercengang ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di kursi itu. Sosok yang terekam jelas dalam ingatannya sebagai salah seorang mantan guru di sekolahnya.

"Ma-manda-sensei," pekiknya.

"Doumo, Naru-chan. Long time no see."

Naruto memandang tak percaya pada kedua sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh mengejutkan, kedua gurunya terlibat dalam penculikan atas dirinya. Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Ternyata mereka juga adalah anggota Red Eagle yang tengah ramai menjadi topik pembicaraan di media-media massa sebagai kelompok mafia yang meresahkan keamanan kota Konoha.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa ini, sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan segenap keberanian.

"Hmm,..kau tidak perlu tau, Naru-chan. Lagipula kita tidak sedang berada di kelas, so tidak usah seformal itu memanggilku 'sensei'," sahut sosok yang sedang duduk itu.

"Lalu, mau apa kalian membawaku ke sini?"

"_Well_... _good question_. Aku suka sekali dengan seseorang yang _to the point_." Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Naruto. Dia mencondongkan badannya ketika sudah berada di depan Naruto. Tangannya yang pucat itu terjulur meraih wajah Naruto dan mengusapnya lembut. Naruto yang merasa risih dan agak jijik juga dengan perlakuan itu berusaha menghindar. Tapi, apa daya tangan dan kakinya terikat membuatnya tetap bertahan di tempat.

"Serahkan White Ring padaku," ucapnya sambil menjulur-julurkan lidahnya. Membuat Naruto makin berjengit jijik.

"??!! White Ring?"

"Yeah. Cincin dengan kristal Sapphire berbentuk hati dan dikelilingi Diamond Swarovsky," Diam sesaat. "…kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan?"

"Hoahm... aku benar-benar muak dengan kepura-puraan. Kau tak berbeda jauh dengan ayahmu, Naru-chan. _Well_, tentu saja karena kau kan anaknya." Dia menanggapi dengan malas.

"Ayah!? Jadi, anda sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"_Of course_. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa mengirimnya untuk menyusul ibumu, Naru-chan."

"??!! Ja-jadi kau yang telah membunuh ayahku." Rasa hormatnya luntur sudah kepada mantan gurunya itu.

"_Exactly_. Hahaha…"

Mendengar pengakuan itu, kemarahan mulai menyeruak dari dalam diri Naruto. Tangannya terkepal. Keinginan untuk menjotos sosok yang sedang tertawa-tawa di hadapannya ini tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Dia meronta-ronta hendak membebaskan diri dari tali yang membelenggunya. Tapi mau apa lagi. Tali ini benar-benar tersimpul dengan sempurna hingga tak ada celah untuk membebaskan diri dari jeratnya. Dan…

"Brengsek! Kurang ajar! Lepaskan aku dan akan ku cabik-cabik tubuhmu." Hanya sumpah serapah yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Ckckck… kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk diucapkan oleh seorang gadis manis seperti dirimu." Dia membelai lagi pipi Naruto.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari wajahku! Cuih..." Naruto meludahi Manda tepat di wajahnya.

"Hei boss, ternyata dia tidak menyukaimu tuh. Hahaha…"

"Diam, Kabuto!" Manda mengusap air liur Naruto yang menempel di wajahnya. Kabuto menghentikan tawanya mendengar ucapan bossnya.

"Kau mau menguji kesabaranku ya, Naru-chan?" desisnya.

"Kalau saja kau tidak masih dibutuhkan, tentu akan dengan senang hati akan ku sayat-sayat wajah manismu ini dan ku kirim rohmu menyusul kedua orangtuamu," ancamnya.

"Lakukan saja! Aku tidak takut," tantangnya.

"Kauu…"

PLAKK!!

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke pipi kanan Naruto. Meninggalkan bekas cap merah dan sudut bibirnya mengalirkan darah.

"Ukhh..."ringis Naruto.

"Dengar manis! Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Jangan membuatku untuk melakukan yang lebih dari ini." Matanya berkilat berbahaya. Tangannya yang semula membelai pipi Naruto, bergerak ke dagu dan mencengkeramnya dengan kasar. Membuat wajah Naruto mendongak melihat sosok yang sedang menguarkan kemarahannya.

"…."

"Sekarang, serahkan cincin itu!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Owh, ternyata hanya dengan cara kasar saja agar kau mau menyerahkannya."

"Cincin itu dia kalungkan di leher," sahut seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke sosok itu. Mata Naruto membelalak melihat sosok yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Nii-san, kenapa…"

"Owh, di situ rupanya." Manda langsung menarik kalung yang ada di leher Naruto dengan kasar. Meninggalkan gurat kemerahan di leher Naruto.

"Tidak! Jangan ambil cincinku!" teriaknya memohon. Sedangkan mereka tertawa mendengar Naruto yang terus-terusan berteriak.

"Nii-san, nande? Doushite? Kenapa Nii-san tega berbuat seperti ini padaku?"

"Hn." Seringai tipis terbentuk di bibir Sasuke menanggapi jeritan Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Naru-chan. Nii-sanmu ini sudah bergabung dengan pihak kami, lho!" seru Kabuto sambil merangkul Sasuke layaknya seorang sahabat.

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Pasti kalian yang telah membuatnya seperti ini, 'kan?"

"Nii-san, ku mohon sadarlah."

"Itu tidak akan berguna, Naru-chan."

"Nii-san…"

Naruto hanya memandang nanar pada sosok-sosok yang sedang tertawa di hadapannya. Dia sudah tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana untuk bisa lolos dari para mafia ini. Bagaimana menghubungi orangtuanya ataupun kakak kandungnya. Satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan untuk bisa menolongnya, berada di bawah kendali mereka.

'Oh Kami-sama, tolonglah aku dan sadarkan Sasuke-niisan.'

**Sementara itu**…

Di sekolah.

'Sudah jam 11, tapi kenapa Naru belum datang juga. Tidak mungkin kalau dia terlambat.' Kyuubi melihat jam tangannya.

"Sakura, apa kau lihat Naru tadi pagi?"

"Ah, tidak Kyuubi-san. Aku juga tidak lihat Sasuke-senpai pagi ini. Biasanya mereka berangkat bareng."

"Begitu ya."

'Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang buruk.'pikir Kyuubi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya setelah meminta ijin pada Asuma-sensei, pengajar bahasa inggris -yang sebenarnya tak mengijinkan Kyuubi meninggalkan kelasnya-. Tidak dipedulikannya gurunya yang berteriak menyuruhnya untuk kembali dan tatapan heran teman-teman sekelasnya. Sekarang yang menjadi pusat pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu Naruto, adik kandungnya.

Dia berjalan melewati kelas Sasuke, sambil melirik keberadaan Sasuke di kelasnya melalui jendela kaca. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Sasuke juga tidak masuk hari ini.

Tak berapa lama Kyuubi sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha. Dia mengetuk pintu.

Semenit kemudian, muncul seorang wanita berambut hitam yang dikenali Kyuubi sebagai ibu angkat Naruto.

"Ohayoo, Mikoto-basan."

"Ah, Kyuubi-kun. Ada apa ke sini? Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah?"

"Hmm... Naru, apa ada di rumah?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Lho, bukannya Naru di sekolah. Tadi pagi berangkat dengan Sasuke." Mikoto mengernyitkan alis. Bingung.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada di sekolah. Sasuke juga," jawab Kyuubi yang firasat buruknya semakin kuat setelah mendengar jawaban Mikoto.

"Apa?! Ti-tidak mungkin." Mikoto membekap mulutnya yang setengah terbuka.

"Apa mereka bolos sekolah dan mungkin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Tidak. Ba-san yakin, mereka berdua bukan tipe anak seperti itu."

"…"

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?"

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikiran buruk, Mikoto. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

Kyuubi memandang miris pada Mikoto yang seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ba-san, ku mohon tenanglah. Yang terpenting, secepatnya kita harus mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku akan menghubungi Kakashi-san dan Fugaku-jisan untuk segera datang." Kyuubi mengusap bahu Mikoto dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan handphonenya dan kemudian menekan satu persatu tombol yang ada di sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah Kakashi dan kemudian disusul Fugaku. Fugaku menghampiri istrinya yang sedang menangis dan merengkuhnya untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mikoto, sudahlah. Kita pasti akan menemukan mereka. Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi."

"Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada mereka."

"Ya, kami juga. Tenangkan dirimu. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

"…" Mikoto mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke sejak dia pulang sekolah kemarin," kata Fugaku.

"Apa yang aneh Fugaku-sama?" Kakashi dan Kyuubi mengerutkan dahi.

"…Hhh... dia bertingkah tak seperti biasanya. Aku memukulinya kemarin karena berusaha mendorong Mikoto. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu." Fugaku menghela napas. "Padahal aku tau, sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah berani berbuat kasar pada orangtuanya."

Kyuubi bergidik juga membayangkan Fugaku yang kehilangan control emosinya.

"Mendengar cerita Fugaku-sama, sepertinya Sasuke sedang dikendalikan oleh seseorang hingga dia berubah seperti itu." Kakashi mencoba berasumsi.

"Dikendalikan?"

"Ya. Itulah asumsi sementara saya. Entah bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya."

Mendadak telpon rumah di ruang tamu itu berdering, menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

Kakashi mengangkat gagang telpon itu dan menekan tombol jawab.

"Moshi moshi."

Tidak ada suara yang menyahut. Hanya terdengar suara rintih kesakitan dan –seperti mulut yang dibekap ketika Kakashi meletakkan gagang telpon itu ke telinganya.

"_Ukh…"_

"_Ayo bicaralah, manis_." Kali ini seperti suara seorang pria.

"_Hmph… hmph… hmph…"_

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin berbicara pada orangtuamu, Naru-chan."_

"??!!"

"_Owh, aku lupa membukanya."_ Kakashi mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang dilepas dengan kasar. _"Nah, bicaralah!"_

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, tolong Naru," j_erit seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Naru-chan?!" Kakashi terkejut mendengar suara itu.

"_Naru…"_

"_Sudah cukup. Hei, pasang lagi lakban itu. Dia akan mengganggu pembicaraan pentingku."_

"_Well, maaf atas gangguan tidak nyaman tadi. Nah, mari kita mulai pembicaraan kita," _kata seseorang di seberang sana.

"Siapa sebenarnya ini?"

"_Hahaha…"_ Terdengar tawa mengerikan. _"dari suaramu, aku bisa yakin kalau kau adalah Kakashi. Poor, Kakashi. Kalau kau tak bisa mengenali suaraku."_

"!!?? Kau… Apa maumu?"

"_Serahkan White Ring padaku, kalau ingin nyawa gadis manis ini selamat."_

Kyuubi merebut telpon itu dari Kakashi.

"Heh, kalau kau berani menyentuh Naruto sedikit saja, akan ku pastikan tubuhmu tidak akan berbentuk lagi."

"_Wiew... aku takut. Hahaha…"_

"Cih, apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"_Mauku? Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku, putra Minato. Tanyakan saja pada si kepala ubanan itu."_

Twitch

Telinga Kakashi berkedut mendengar kata 'pujian' untuk dirinya.

"_Well, satu hal lagi. Katakan di mana kau sembunyikan Beryl Bloodstone?"_

"Beryl Bloodstone? Untuk apa kau menginginkannya?"

"_Itu bukan urusanmu. Yang jadi urusanmu hanya satu –katakan saja di mana batu itu dan -tentu saja serahkan White Ring padaku."_

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau di mana benda itu."

"_Itu masalahmu."_

"_Dan jangan coba-coba menghubungi polisi dan rekan-rekan ANBU-mu, kalau tidak ingin melihat wajah mati adikmu tercinta terpampang jelas di halaman utama media massa," ancamnya._

"Kau?!"

"_Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku anak muda. Cukup turuti apa mauku, maka nyawa adikmu akan kujamin."_

"_Aku beri waktu kau 48 jam. Lebih dari itu…-jangan salahkan aku jika ucapanku menjadi kenyataan."_

"Hei, Tu-tunggu…"

"_Ku tunggu kabar darimu." _Dan sambungan telpon terputus.

Kyuubi meletakkan gagang telpon itu dengan gemetar. Kemudian beralih melihat ketiga orang yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Fugaku tenang.

"Mereka telah menculik Naruto dan sebagai penebusnya mereka menginginkan cincin ini dan juga Beryl Bloodstone yang aku tak tau di mana keberadaannya."

"Apa?!" Mikoto membekap mulutnya. Tangan kirinya memegang dada –tak kuasa mendengar berita mengejutkan itu- dan akhirnya dia pun jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Mikoto!!" Fugaku menangkap tubuh Mikoto yang hampir terjatuh.

"Ba-san!!" (Kyuubi)

"Mikoto-sama!!" (Kakashi)

Kyuu dan Kakashi cemas melihat wajah pucat Mikoto.

"Maaf, saya akan membawanya ke atas dulu." Kyuu dan Kakashi mengangguk. Fugaku membopong tubuh lemas Mikoto dan membawanya ke kamar atas.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Fugaku yang sudah kembali.

"Mereka memberi waktu 2 hari. Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan batu itu dalam waktu yang singkat, sedangkan setitik _clue_-pun tidak ada?"

Kakashi menghela napas berat.

"Minato-sama juga tidak pernah memberitahuku di mana ia simpan benda itu."

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Kyuubi, seakan baru mendapat ide.

"Kyuu, bagaimana kalau petunjuk itu ada di dalam cincin itu?"

"…" Kyuu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan cincin itu.

Lama dia amati permukaan dan setiap lekuk cincin itu. Perpaduan kristal Saphire dan Diamond Swarovsky tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya ruangan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di permukaan cincin ini selain inisial namaku dan Naruto."

"Coba kau amati lebih jeli lagi!"

Sekali lagi Kyuu menelusuri permukaan cincin itu dan akhirnya menggeleng.

"Sungguh sulit. Bagaimana kita menemukannya?" Fugaku memijit pelipisnya.

"Hhh,… tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Nyawa Naruto ada dalam bahaya," kata Kyuu. "Kakashi-san kita ke Ame. Mungkin saja Tou-san meninggalkan catatan khusus di kantornya." katanya lagi.

"Kau benar. Kita ke sana sekarang."

"Fugaku-jisan di sini saja. Menjaga Mikoto-basan. Kalau ada perkembangan nanti aku kasih kabar."

"Baiklah. Yang penting kalian hati-hati di jalan."

Beberapa jam kemudian sampailah mereka di kantor kepolisian Oto. Setelah memberi salam pada Izumo dan Kotsetsu, mereka langsung menuju ke ruang kerja Minato.

Mereka mulai menggeledah satu persatu. Dari timbunan berkas-berkas yang disusun rapi di sebuah rak tinggi.

"Bagaimana? Ketemu?" tanya Kakashi.

Kyuubi menggeleng.

"Ini semua hanya berkas-berkas laporan kejahatan yang ditangani ayah dan ANBU." Sambil membolak balik sekumpulan file yang dijadikan satu dalam binder.

"Di sini juga tidak ada."

Sudah satu jam mereka berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas itu. Tapi nampaknya belum membuahkan hasil.

Kyuubi membuka laci meja kerja ayahnya. Dia menemukan sebuah figura dengan posisi tertelungkup dan sebuah pistol laras pendek di sampingnya. Dia mengambil figura itu dan ketika melihat apa yang ada di baliknya, dia begitu terkejut. Sebuah foto yang mencetak tiga orang dengan ciri yang sama –satu orang dewasa yang dikenali sebagai ayahnya, sesosok anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan yang sedang membawa boneka-.

"Ada apa, Kyuu?" Kakashi menoleh ke Kyuubi dan melirik benda yang sedang dilihat Kyuubi.

"Owh, itu foto kalian waktu masih kecil. Minato-sama selalu membawanya ke manapun dia pergi."

"…"

"Lihat, kau seperti replica ayahmu, Kyuu. Kalau saja warna matamu tidak merah."

"Dan bisa saja karena hal itu, aku tidak akan bisa membedakan mana senior-ku," tambahnya.

"…" Kyuubi masih diam dan matanya tak lepas dari foto itu.

"Hei, Kyuu. Ayo kita lanjutkan pencarian kita. Ingat, Naruto membutuhkan kita."

"Ah ya maaf, Kakashi-san."

Dia meletakkan figura itu di atas meja dan memulai pencarian lagi. Kali ini dia menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan tulisan 'Note' di depannya. Kyuu membuka isi buku itu halaman demi halaman. Tulisan khas professor yang dikenalnya sebagai tulisan ayahnya menghiasi setiap lembar halaman putih itu. Begitu banyak tulisan tentang berbagai eksperimen-eksperimen kimia tercatat di sana. Sampai halaman akhir, dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk di buku itu. Dia menutupnya dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula.

"Kakashi-san, bagaimana?"

"…" Kakashi menggeleng.

"Kita sudah mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi ruangan ini. Tapi, tak ada satupun petunjuk yang kita dapatkan."

"Apa ayah tidak pernah membicarakan tentang batu ini dengan Kakashi-san?"

"Seingatku tidak. Dia tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung soal benda itu lagi setelah kepergian Khusina-san."

Mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Hhh…" Mereka menghela napas bersamaan.

"Kita coba tanya Izumo-san dan Kotsetsu-san saja," usul Kyuubi

Kakashi mengangguk.

Ketika hendak melangkah, tangan Kyuubi tak sengaja menyenggol figura foto itu dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan dan foto itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Kyuubi membungkuk mengambil foto di antara tumpukan pecahan-pecahan kaca itu.

"Ada apa, Kyuu?"

"Jatuh."

Kakashi melirik foto itu. Seketika mata Kakashi tertumbuk pada barisan huruf yang tertulis di balik foto. Buru-buru dia mengambilnya dari tangan Kyuu dan membaliknya. Sebaris kalimat dengan tulisan yang dikenali sebagai tulisan Minato tercetak di balik foto itu.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-san?"

"Ada sesuatu di baliknya."

Kakashi membaca tulisan itu.

_**Temukan dia dalam ruang kediaman milik si darah biru, di mana sosok Putri Merah terbaring hening menunggu.**_

Begitulah isi dari coretan tangan itu.

"Apa maksudnya, Kakashi-san?"

"Aku belum tau. Tapi, aku yakin benar ini tulisan Minato-sama. Kalau bukan, dia tidak akan membuat kita berpusing-ria memecahkan teka teki yang sengaja dibuatnya," jawab Kakashi. "…kita uraikan saja satu-satu."

Kakashi mulai membaca lagi isi tulisan itu.

"Hmm… kurasa yang dimaksud 'dia' itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin Minato-sama sebutkan secara gamblang di sini. Bisa manusia bisa juga sebuah benda." Kakashi melanjutkan membaca lagi. "…'ruang kediaman'? Itu bisa diartikan sebagai 'tempat tinggal' dan kita bisa saja menyebutnya sebagai 'rumah'."

"Kemudian 'si darah biru'…"

"Mungkin yang dimaksud itu 'bangsawan'?" sahut Kyuubi cepat.

"Mungkin saja. Jadi, bila difrasekan... -'rumah' kemudian 'bangsawan' bisa diartikan semacam 'kastil' atau 'istana'."

"Lalu…baris berikutnya -'sosok putri merah terbaring hening menunggu'."

"Sleeping Beauty -atau Snow White?"

"Bukan. Kurasa bukan itu yang hendak disampaikan Minato-sama."

Lama mereka terdiam memikirkan apa makna yang cocok dari sederet baris itu.

"Ah ya, aku pernah mendengar Minato-sama memanggil Khusina-san dengan sebutan 'Putri Merah'. Minato-sama sering memanggil Khusina-san dengan sebutan itu ketika membujuk Khusina-san yang sedang merajuk kepadanya."

"Oke. Kita coba gabungkan semuanya."

"Dia – kastil - Khusina." Kakashi berulang-ulang melafalkan kata-kata yang sudah didapatkannya.

"Apa maksud dari kata-kata ini?" tanya Kyuubi yang masih bingung dengan kata-kata yang telah diuraikan itu.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum membuat Kyuu bertambah bingung.

"Aku tahu sekarang di mana 'benda' itu tersimpan."

Chapter 10 end

special thank's to :

**- Zer0centimeter**

**- Kuroneko**

**- Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki'**

**- Cclove Ruki**

**- Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**

**- Yume no umi**

**- Akira Light Star 98**

**- Namikaze lin-chan**

N pokoknya semuanya aja dech yang udah buat saya semangat untuk terus update fic abal ini.

Arigatou gozaimasu –bungkuk-bungkuk- ^^

2 b kontinyu…


End file.
